Greeneyed Illusionist
by MilaFletcher
Summary: Bella, a completely average teenager girl from forks, has her life completely changed by this green-eyed illusionist. He shows her a total different side of life to her. All Human. BxE. Sucks at summaries and it's just my first story.
1. 1 Dizzy

_**Bella**__** Point of view:**_

It's has been one week since I promised Jacob I would go to the circus with him, and to make all clear the worst week of my life! He hasn't stopped talking about It since! I was getting bored, stressed and mad at him. He looked like a five-year old child. I was sleeping in my comfortable and warm bed when Jacob woke me up.

"Bella! We are going to the circus today and I don't care if you have test tomorrow!"- He said jumping in my bed making me abruptly wake up.

"Shit! Jake! I said I will go with you, but not today! I have to study, and stop jumping on my bed!"- I said as I was putting the pillow on my head so I couldn't hear all his screams.

"We are going today and I don't care about your stupid test! You grades are great so stop being a nerd!"- It was unbelievable how Jake could be more stubborn than me sometimes. Stupid promise! Why did I say I would go? Oh yeah! Because he passed a whole day poking me all the time. Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"God, bells! You are going with the kid to the circus today! And I don't want to hear any of this anymore!"- I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted Jake to stop. I pulled my blanket making Jake fall on the floor.

"Why are you so aggressive sometimes, Bells?"

"Listen kid. I'm going with you so I don't want to hear your voice until we get there!"- I stood up and went to the bathroom for a shower. I stayed there as longer as I could until Jake started to punch the door. I was trying to relax or I wouldn't handle Jake's screams all night. Unfortunately, we arrived almost an hour before the show starts because Jake wanted to sit in the front, I don't know why he wanted this because he was huge! It was out of the normal for a fifteen years old guy. I felt the laziness get hold of me while we were waiting so I decided to take a walk around the tent to wake up a bit.

Most of normal circus, at least the ones I visited were full of animals, smalls and dirty. But this one wasn't the type of circus that usually comes to a city like Forks, it was huge and everything was of the best quality, clean and well decorated. I was walking between some tents when someone screamed.- "EDWARD! ARE YOU A RETARD OR WHAT? GIVE ME THAT BACK!"- Suddenly something or someone ran into me and I saw myself falling to the ground, but a pair of strong arms and pale hands held me away from the floor. I looked to the person who saved me and forgot how to breathe.

"I'm- I'm sorry."- His voice was velvet and sweet. I never saw someone so gorgeous in my entire life! He looked like an angel or a Greek god. I felt my cheeks got warmer because of his stare. _Great! Why do I have to be blush in time like these?_ He saw me getting red so with a crooked smile appearing in his face he put made me stood up. I was still hypnotized when he spoke again.- "My name is Edward Masen. I'm sorry for this."- It took me sometime to find my voice again.

"Hm… it's okay. I'm Isabella Swan. But call me B-Bella."- My voice cranked a bit in the end when I noticed he was still holding me by the waist, close to him. He noticed and soon released me from his hold blushing a light shade of pink. How cute! He is blushing! Ok! Ok! Stop! Control yourself girl!

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Hãn…Shouldn't you be inside the tent right now? The show is about to begin."- He said as he passed his hands through his messed reddish-brown hair, looking nervous.

"I need to walk before i…"- I stopped talking when a huge and muscular guy came into view. He had brown curly hair and with a not so kind face, he could be really scary. He came and punched Edward on the neck.

"Shit Edward! Are you some freak? Rose is going to kill me of don't get this back…"- Noticing me staring at him with a scared face he abruptly stopped and talking with me in a more normal voice.-"Oh…Hi! I'm Emmet. You can relax now I don't bite, unless of course you ask me to."- He gave me a malicious smile; Now, I'm scared of him.

"Emmet, this is Bella."- Edward said breaking the weird silence.

"Do you guys work here?"- I decided to make a small talk so I would have some more time away from Jake. I like him, but it's just that sometimes he can be really annoying.

"Yeah. Emmet is a acrobat and I'm an illusionist and acrobat a bit."- Well that would explain his strong arms.

"Don't forget you can also play guitar and piano and sing, Eddie."- Emmet said making Edward look more nervous then he already was. I was still thinking about Edward's arms. Believe me, I'm not pervert, but he was wearing a tight shirt right now. And the sing part was obvious for someone with a velvet voice as him. He was just becoming more perfect.

"Wow! Do you really do all this?"- I said in a teasing voice.

"No…I'm just always looking for something new to do. I get bored really fast."- Then the music from the main tent started to play making clear I had to go and met with Jake. I said goodbyes for both and ran to sit next to Jake and tell him all about it. As soon I got in the lights went off and a pale man with a really light blond hair and gold-brown eyes came in the center of the tent.

"Welcome my dears to the cirque of illusion! I'm Carlisle, your presenter this night."- He announced the acrobats then the lights went off again and on again. He had disappeared, making place for a show of lights that made everyone look up, where a beautiful blond woman with angelical features were in position to jump and on the other side I saw Emmet preparing to jump either. They began to fly in a perfect synchrony and an amazing choreography. I never saw someone do these crazy stuffs! They were awesome! The lights went off and on again, this time making the whole place look darker and scary; Carlisle appeared in the middle of the stage announcing the next show.-

"My dear friends. In a few minutes you all will have an amazing moment. Here, nothing is impossible, and not everything is real. I'm glad to announce the Esmerald Magician" .- He disappeared and in his place appears my Adonis. He was wearing a hat that hid part of his face, unless when he looked up and his esmerald-green eyes came to view. And with a black and white that gave him a bigger mystery air more than ever.

"Good night, dear visitors. Today, I will try to change completely the idea of reality and illusion that you have." – His tricks were amazing. All the audience watched him carefully and with admiration.- "For the next trick, I will need a voluntary. Let's see who…"

He began to walk around the stage searching and stopped in front of me, eyeing me straight in the eyes. For a few seconds I lost myself into his gaze; completely fascinated by his green eyes. The flash of light that came upon me released me from this state of mind, almost making me blind.

"Would you like to be my voluntary, Lady?"- He said as he extended his right hand to me. I smiled and felt my cheeks getting hotter; I accepted nodding. He gave me a crooked smile and I took his hand. I could feel a wave of electricity when our hands touched. He guided me to the center of the stage and presented me for the audience.

_**Edward's point of view:**_

I was getting more nervous as the time was passing. I really wished Emmet's plan could work. As I asked Bella if she would like to be my voluntary for the night, I saw her deep chocolate-brown eyes and got lost in them. I knew I could spend the eternity looking into those eyes. I focused on the plan and lead her to the stage. Before I could began with it, while she was being prepared by Tanya for the trick, I walked towards her and speak in her ear to give her some instructions.

"Don't worry, Bella. Nothing is going to happen, just follow the instructions I gave to you…"

I noticed that she had stopped breathing and blushed with my closeness to her. She was really an angel; I smiled to myself, glad I was the one who already had this power upon her. Tanya got her in position while I explained all the process for the audience. The lights went off, and when they got on again Bella was on the top of the tower of acrobatics. I could see her eyes get wide when she saw the height she was. I got a more nervous and worried about her. What if she had some problem with this height or if she pass out?

_**Bella's point of view:**_

OH MY DEAR GOD! How I got up here? A few seconds ago I was on the floor next to Edward, and now I'm locked to this security cables and on the tower!!! HELP!! I stated to feel sick and my head began to rotate; so I held more firmly the cables so wouldn't fall from here. Besides there was nothing between the floor and the tower that would catch me. I saw Edward eyeing me from down there and then the lights came off and on again and he appeared in the other side on another tower. He gave me his crooked smile, I got hypnotized and more dizzy. For a second I lost my balance and fell from the tower.

I began to scream and closed my eyes waiting for the shock with the floor or the cables. But nothing like this came, however, I felt a pair of strong and family arms catch me and held me close to a hard chest. I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking at me with a worried expression, but when he saw me opening my eyes, his gaze softened and a small, shy smile came to his face. I forgot I was in the air being hold only by a pair of cables.

_**Edward's Point Of view:**_

When I got to the tower I saw her get dizzy and fall before the right time. Damn it! She will get serious hurt falling like this. The shock of the cables might break her spine or worst: her neck!! I got desperate and jump to catch her. I got her seconds before the cables could be completely stretched. I looked at her searching for any kind of injury. Then she opened her eyes and looked to me blushing a cute shade of pink. Man, this girl is going to be the death of me.

_**Emmet's point of view:**_

I thought Edward wouldn't be able to catch her before the cables stretch, but he did it. I don't know how but he did. I began to scream and jump around like a five-years-old child. I was so glad my plan worked out! Even with this unexpected fall before the right time. I had this plan the time I saw her outside, and I knew that since Edward saw her in front of her school the day we were visiting the town, he couldn't get her out of his mind. So I decided to help my little brother.

_**Edward's point of view:**_

I got Bella to the tower again so we could go down. She stared at me for a while then when she remembered she was on the air, her eyes got wider and full of fear as she began to shake. She was so scared that even already on the tower, she didn't let go of my neck or my embrace. Not that I'm complaining, I was loving to have her body so close to me; I could feel the heat coming from her. But I need to calm her down or she would be in this state of shock for ever.

"Bella? Are you okay?"- Seeing her like this made me start to think if it was such a great idea to do all this. - "Bella! Please say something…"- I shook her bit and she finally came back to normal, stepping away from me a little, but I still didn't let go off her waist.

_**Bella's point of view:**_

"Oh my god! Edward! I thought I was going to die!"- Edward was looking at me worried and scared. I took a deep breathe and tried to calm him down. - "Listen…I'm fine. You can let me go now."- I said giggling a bit and blushing hard because he was still holding my waist. I wasn't complaining about it, it felt nice to have him close. He let go and turned to the audition.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all have enjoyed the show but I will have to end it sooner. I'm really sorry."- Everything went black again while Edward held me to get down the tower. We passed through a passage I haven't noticed before leading us to a small and very comfortable room.


	2. 2 Dinner

_**BPOV:**_

After leading me to a small couch, Edward sat next to me and grabbed my hand; he didn't stop apologizing for full five minutes!

"Bella, I'm so sorry! Really! I should have guessed you get scared and pass out. I'm sorry…"- God! He was so cute with this puppy face and his voice was thin and sweet. So cute! But couldn't he stop with all this. It only makes me feel like I am the worst person in the world.

"Edward, it's okay. I'm not hurt or anything else, besides I'm the clumsiest person ever. Please stop apologizing. "- I said holding both side of his gorgeous face between my hands. Big mistake! I looked directly into his green eyes, and lost myself on its smooth stare.

"At least, let me do something for you in return of all this."- I rolled my eyes but nodded accepting.-"Would you dine with my family and me tonight?"

I must be dreaming. The most beautiful sweet guy I ever meet just asked me to stay for dinner. I was holding myself in place so I wouldn't go around jumping of happiness. However, every thing has a price. Jake was still outside waiting for me. I couldn't do that to one of my oldest and best friends. Go there and tell him to go home because I would stay for dinner. I'm not that selfish.

"I can't. My friend, Jake, is waiting for me outside."

_**EPOV:**_

Friend. Great. Another man was waiting for her outside. I don't why but I didn't like the idea of my Bella walking around with some other man. Hold on a second. Since when I call her _My Bella_? And I'm jealous? Control your self idiot! You just meet her! I have seen her before and couldn't get her out of my mind. That doesn't mean she is yours. We were interrupted by a screaming Emmet.

"Bella!"- He came and gave her a bone crushing hug. She started to get red then purple. God sakes! She is not breathing!

"Em..Emmet! I…can't breathe!"- He put her back to the ground letting her breathe again. Then I had this amazing idea, she wouldn't deny dining with us in front of Emmet or he would make a scene.

"So…Bella…please stay for dinner tonight. Please!"- Emmet noticed my pleading tone and got into the idea.

"I can't! Jake is waiting for me."- She said making a sorry face incredibly cute.

"Oh come on, Bella! Stay with us! Your _friend_ can stay too if he wants. Esme loves when a lot of people come to our house."- Emmet told her in a childish voice. He was good at it; Bella thought for a few seconds.

"I can ask him then…But I can only stay if he wants too."- I smiled and pulled her out of the room with an arm around her shoulders. I couldn't handle it; since she ran into me I had the need to be touching her. Make sure she wouldn't disappear.

_**JPOV: (Jake POV)**_

__I waiting for Bella to get out but I was getting impatient, hungry and anxious to meet her again. I've never seen such an amazing show! All those acrobats and illusionism. Perfect. I thought about go search for her before she shows from behind the tents with…Hold on…who is that guy? The illusionist…Who he thinks he is to hold her like that? I held my self in place, controlling not to jump on this guy neck and rip his head out. A huge smile came to her face when I came in view.

"Jake! Hey! Sorry I made you wait; we were talking when lost the track of time."- Her voice got slower when she saw my face. I saw concern cross her angelical face and noticed that my stare wasn't the friendliest one. I relaxed my expression; however I kept on sending death glares to that guy, but he didn't took his hands off her shoulders.

"It's ok; Bells…Ready to go home?"- I said with the smoother voice I could make. This means she might have noticed the acid in my tone.

"Actually…Edward and Emmet invited us to dine with their family. You want to go?"- God no! She was making that damn face again! No one could refuse something to her when she makes this puppy dog face. You've got to be kidding me. I let out sigh and rolling my eyes I agreed about dinning with their family. Why have I got the idea about going to the circus with her? It's going to be a long and stressful night. After I had agreed that guy finally spoke.

"That great! Come on, I will lead you both to meet all of them."- He said with enthusiasm and turned around with Bella still under his arms. I felt the anger grown inside of my body as I walked behind them, watching them talk happily. I knew she only saw me as a friend…one of the best according to her, but see the love of my life walk with someone else…You have to agree it is the most awful and painful thing ever.

_**EPOV:**_

Since I first saw that kid standing by gateway I didn't like him. Especially because of the way he watched Bella, with care and love in his eyes, and I can tell by the way he was staring at me, he didn't like me either. I guided them to the huge tent where we used like our house. It wasn't like the other…Esme have made it looked more comfortable and beautiful. She has a talent with buildings; she made it look so much like a house only so we could feel more like home inside of it.

"Hey everyone! Esme, I hope you don't mind but I invited two persons to stay for dinner."

"Of course not!"- She said walking to hug Bella and Jacob. Even with his presence I was extremely happy, I have owned a few more minutes around Bella. I will have to thank Emmet later. - "Hi, I'm Esme. The mother of these brilliant guys."- She said making fun of Emmet, Jasper and I.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme. I'm Bella and this is my _friend _Jacob."- In this moment I noticed something curious. All the time she talked about Jacob she mentioned the word Friend before his name. I looked to Jacob and he seemed to dislike this word a lot. I was starting to feel sorry for him. Who am I fooling…I wasn't sorry for him. Kidding…I would hate to be in his position right now.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Carlisle, Edward's father."- He hugged her gentle and shook hands with Jacob. Carlisle was gentle and kind as he always was with guest but Emmet didn't seem to like Jacob. Probably because Jacob was as huge as he was. I can bet he was thinking about who would win in a fight.

_**EmPOV:**_

__Jesus! This Jacob was huge! Of course not like me, Ha! He would get seriously hurt in a fight with me. Don't think I only think with my muscles…I don't…but see a guy who could be huge as me was…let me think…interesting. If Rose was here she would be having a laugh attack with the glares Eddie-boy was sending to Jacob and looking at me and him like he was comparing our sizes. He can forget about the idea of a fight between him and Jacob…He already loses when he fights with me, it won't be different with Jacob. Edward wasn't the type of guys for fights. He was strong and fast, that's true, but he still didn't have the body type for a fight with someone like Jacob.

The tension between Edward and Jacob was clear just by the way they were glaring at each other. I bet Eddie-boy is ready to rip this guy's head off. I have the feeling this is going to be interesting.

_**BPOV:**_

__Esme went to the kitchen to finish the dinner and we all sat on the living-room, to talk. The beginning was a bit uncomfortable and tense. I had the luck to sit with Edward on my right and Jacob on my left side. Each of them was trying to have my attention, and it was just not working. I was about to scream for Alice's help, she was the one who always take me out of these situations; I had already regretted about coming. Just when the conversation was getting more dangerous between them, the most beautiful person came in the living room singing.

"Dragged and washed with eager hands…Oh your city lies in dust…"- Here hair was the lighter shade of blond and went down her shoulders to her waist, making some waves in its end. Besides the beautiful hair, her face was angelical and pale. She stopped abruptly when she saw everyone staring at her.- "AH! Hi everyone!"- Her cheeks got red when she realized she didn't know Jacob or me.

"Rose, babe!"- Emmet crossed the room in a second and in the other he was with Rose in his arms and kissing her passionately. It was a bit embarrassing look at them. All that love and care, God. They seemed to forgot about the rest of us there.

"God! Get a room both of you!"- Jasper yelled pretending to pull his eyes out because of the scene. We all began to laugh hard and Rose got redder then a tomato. Emmet showed his tongue to Jasper and turned to introduce Rose to me and Jacob.

"Rose, this is Bella and her friend Jacob."- He pointed to us and she gave us a warm smile.

"Hi guys. Bella, you was Edward's voluntary tonight, wasn't you?"- She asked.

"Yeah, I was."- I responded remembering the feeling of being in Edward's arms and felt my cheeks getting hot. Why I always have to blush in these moments.

"Look Ed! She is blushing; I told you it would work! I'm a genius!"- Emmet laughed and I only had time to see Edward shouting him a death glare before they both went running out across the hall. Sooner we listened to their screams. Rose sat next to me where Edward had been sat.

"Hahahahaha. Boys. Relax, Bella. They are always like this."- Rose said and I noticed I was tense by the hurts Edward could get in a fight with someone with Emmet's size. Esme came around and told us the dinner was done. I never saw some much food before. The table had every type of food you can imagine. Jake was with that look on his face, the one he do, unconsciously, like he was about to jump on the table and eat all alone.

After all of us were eating, Edward and Emmet came back. Both of them with torn clothes and some brushes. Esme gave them a alert glare, I guess they are in trouble now. Edward's golden-brown hair was more messed then earlier; his shirt was with some holes ad his face was a bit pink from the fight and looking a bit tired. He saw me staring at him and his face become pinker while his eyes shinned as he deviated his stared.

How could someone be so gorgeous? I blushed when I noticed I was staring at him unconsciously. He sat by my side and we were all talking, except for Jake who was too busy eating. I looked to my best friend. He looked like the child he was most of the times for the first moment tonight. I felt guilt and selfish for had asked him to stay with me here even knowing about his feelings. He confessed his feelings to me in my birthday last year, but our friendship didn't change much since. I hold a smile when finished and let out a yawn like a kid.

Jake was a sweet guy most of the times, but extremely jealous of me, and even with him being sixteen and having the size he has, I couldn't help but feel protective about him most of the times. I remembered when he told me he loved me, and I thought about staying away from him for a while so he could get over me. But he didn't let me go. There was one month when we were around twelve or thirteen years old, and he dated a girl but she dumped him. He got so depressed that every time I saw that girl, some one had to hold me in place so I wouldn't jump on her.

My phone began to ring, and I saw by the identifier that was Charlie who was calling me. I slapped myself mentally by not having called him before to tell I where I was. He was probably having a heart attack right now. I excused myself from the table and went to answer it outside the house. It took me longer than I thought to convince him I was fine and would be home sooner. I told him good-bye and turned it off. When I turned around, I got fright when I saw someone by the doorframe looking at me.

I let myself relax again when I saw it was Edward there. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his head was a bit inclined so he could support his head on the doorframe. He was mysterious and beautiful in that position, even more than before because the moon light made his face look more beautiful.

_**EPOV:**_

She didn't notice me standing there until she turned the phone off and started to walk to the door. Her red-brown hair was coming down her shoulders in light waves and the moon light emphasized her chocolate-brown eyes and her pale skin. This combination was more perfect because she was wearing a dark blue shirt with v-neckline and dark jeans. She got scared when she first saw me but later relaxed.

"You scared me standing here like this."- She said a little bit nervous.

"I'm sorry; I didn't have the intention to scare you. I got a bit worried because you were taking so long on the phone."- I said stepping closer to her. - "Hey, look to the sky."- I told her looking up. At that moment, a shooting start was passing by. She was with her back to me looking up. I went behind her and told, close to her ear, to make a wish. She turned to me nut didn't step back, letting our faces be close to each other's.

"I already made. What about you?"- She said smiling wide.

"I made one, but this one was already on the course of happening…"- I wanted to say it was happening by the time she came into my life…but this might scare her. Or at least if I was she, I would be scare of a stranger, well not exactly stranger, who says this in the first day we meet.

"Come on, it's getting cold and I need to talk to Jake."- We went inside the house and she sat next to Jacob to talk.- "Jake, I think it's about time we went home, Charlie is worried."

"Really? Let's got then…"- He said standing up and with a little bit more enthusiasm than necessary. Everyone said their good-byes and I went to the front of the theater with them. There weren't any car on the parking lot.

"Where is your car?"- I asked curious.

"Oh, we came walking. My house is pretty close…"- I spoke before she finish. How could they have come walking? It's damn dangerous in an hour like this.

"And you guys are planning on going back walking? In this dark street?"- I told them in disbelief.

"There is no problem, Edward. It's really close, and if there is any problem I will protect Bella."- Jacob said putting his hands around her and looked at me provocative. Dog…If he starts to provoke me I will make him regret the day he crossed my way. And I won't take responsibility for my acts.

"No. I will take you home. Wait here until I get my car."- I left before Bella could complain about it and before I ripped the dog's head out.


	3. 3 Hypnotized

_**BPOV:**_

Why Jacob have to act like an idiot sometimes? It seemed that Edward didn't like having Jacob with his arms around me like that. And I have to admit, I didn't either. Even knowing Jacob's feelings…it bothered me to have him all lovely over me. For me Jacob was like a brother, and was creepy sometimes when he acts like this. Edward turned around to get his car and before I could complain he was already gone, leaving me with Jake.

"I really don't go with his face, not at all."- Jake said stepping a bit away from me. He knew I was probably a bit mad by his acting.

"Why? He is a nice guy, very polite, kind and gentle…"- I was going to say more but he interrupted me.

"He looks at you like you were something to eat! It's creepy!" – He said more loudly.

"Jake! Why don't you stop acting like this a bit…really, you have acted like this the whole night."- I shouted to him, but calmed down when Edward came back driving a silver Volvo. He suited him. Jake got more stressed when a smile crossed my face. I ignored him and walked towards the car. Jake sat in the back seat, and Edward came out to open the door of the passenger seat for me. What a gentleman. I thanked him and got in. The drive to my house was very quite and a little uncomfortable. Jacob didn't open his mouth the whole way back and Edward and I talked just a little.

"It's here."- I said appointing to the small house where Charlie's car was parked. I saw a worried expression come to Edward face for a second. I guess he got scared that my dad is a policeman.- "Thanks for the ride, Edward."- I said and opened the door, of course Jake was already outside the car walking to the house.- "I'm sorry about Jake behavior. He's not often like this."- I said while Edward was coming out of the car.

"It's fine. He seems be very jealous of you."- Edward said smiling and I made the mistake to look directly into his green eyes. My eyes blinked a couple of times, releasing me from the trance.

"I guess I have to go now. Good night."- I told him and kissed his cheek before I turned around to go. I felt he grab my hand, I automatically looked to see him kissing my hand. This man is so unreal. He looked at me with a crooked smile in his face. This was definably my favorite smile from now on.

"Sweet dreams my Bella."

"Ah…thanks…I guess…bye."- My voice failed between the words more then I have expected. So as usually, I felt my cheeks got incredibly hot. I smiled and turned around, and released the breath I didn't know I was holding. Jake was with a scary expression. He looked like he was about to kill someone at any time. I kept my eyes on my way and opened the door, calling for Charlie. I soon figured out he was sleeping. I arranged the couch for Jake and gave him a few blankets, told him good night and went to my bedroom. I took a shower, put my sweatshirt on and collapsed in my warm bed. It was kind of obvious I dreamed with Edward that night.

_**EPOV:**_

I can't believe I kissed her hand. Her small fingers were so small, warm and delicate close to my hand. I knew it was a fool reason to be excited just because I kissed her hand, but I couldn't control myself. I have never been like this before in my entire life. I had to remember to thank Emmet the next day. Soon as I got home, I went to my bedroom to get some sleep and maybe see Bella in my dreams. I was almost falling asleep when I was crushed by Emmet. God! Didn't he know he was so damn heavy!

"Eddie-boy! How went there? Come on and thank you big brother! Things just weren't better because of that Jacob dude."

"Em…Emmet...For the love of god, gets the hell off me! You are crushing me!" – I could barely breathe under him. He laughed and got off me.

"Okay, now tell me…how things went between you two?"

"We talked a little. Jacob really slowed things down. BUT…"- I sat straight on my bed and look to Emmet.-"She is about my age, 16. Jake has 15 but they don't study at the same school. She frequents the city school and he goes to the school on the reservation. And when I left her at her house, she kissed my cheek…"- I didn't finished because Emmet started to beat me. - "Emmet! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"You are so gay! You needed to see your face, you were living the moment again…"- He imitated my face, well actually tried to.-"You should have kissed her! And guessing by the way she acts, she would blush more than ever. You should have rushed things! Man! Didn't I teach you how to get a chick?"

"Bu I did kiss her! Well not like you are imagining but I did…Her hand"- I said slowly. I knew I would regret for the rest of my life for this. Emmet began to punch me again and screaming.

"Gay! You are so gay!"- This time I heard another person screaming.

"Emmet! How dare you to punch him without me! After that story I just heard!"- I guess he was listening to the entire story behind my door. Such lovely brothers the ones I have.

"MOM! HELP! Your sons are trying to kill me!"- I screamed for help and tried to get myself released from their hands.

"Emmet and Jasper! Please! Stop hurting your brother!"- My dear mom said taking those brutes off me.

"Listen carefully, Eddie-boy. Tomorrow we are going to visit your soon-to-be-girlfriend at her school."- Emmet Said before they left my room. Finally i could lie down on my bed and rest a bit.

_**BPOV:**_

__I woke up the next morning nervous because of that damn math test I would have today. Normally I'm already nervous when there is any test but I was extremely nervous today because thanks to my dear friend Jacob, I didn't study for this one. I got up early to get dressed, wake Jake up and make the breakfast for Charlie.

"Jake! Wake up! Come on or I will be late, I still have to drop you at your house."- He only rolled on the couch and whispered something impossible to understand. I sighed and turned my stereo on; in the same second the music started to play he jumped out of the couch screaming. I started to laugh hard and cry. His hair was a total mess, not in a sexy way like Edward; his was funny and really looked like he had been sleeping.

"You want me to have a heart attack, Bella? Shit! Stop laughing…I bet if it was with you, you would've got mad with me and acted like a currish old lady."- I controlled myself and agreed with him.

"Come on, Jake. I will be late for school."- After we had eat breakfast and Jake taken a long shower, we rushed to the car and I left Jake at his house. I drove fast to my school and parked my old Chevy next to Alice's Porsche. Her car was just the coolest car of the entire school. Since she won this car from her parents, I got a little bit embarrass parking my Old Chevy.

Alice was against her car looking at her nails. I saw a smile appear on her face when she heard the sound of the engine of my car. As usually, she was wearing beautiful and expensive clothes, and her short dark hair has its tips going in every direction.

"Bella!"- She came running/ dancing. Her walk always looked like she was dancing gracefully. She gave me a strong hug; a person with her size usually doesn't have all this strength.-"So…how was your day yesterday?"-She asked waiting for me to say something interesting. Could she possibly know about Edward?

"What are you talking about and looking at me like this?"- She was looking at me with that look: "Spill it out".

"Jessica and Lauren were at the circus yesterday and they saw you coming from behind the tents with a guy. Spill it."

"Oh…"- I smiled with the memory of last night. I told everything to her while we were walking to the classroom.

"God! And…are you going to see him again?"- When I was going to answer her, Mr. Bennet came in and asked everyone to be quite and sit down. Thanks god the test was quite easy. At lunch time, not only Alice but also Jessica and Lauren interrogated me about the last night. I guess the new about me walking with a guy besides Jacob and his friends was something amazing to them. Even Mike got shocked with it, not like he liked it just shocked. They didn't let me even eat my food. I bet Lauren only listened to the story to make a new rumor about someone. She was never really my friend. She only talked to me because I was Jessica's friend. I never bothered with her presence or the fact she could tolerate my presence sometimes.

At the end of the classes I ran to the parking lot so none of them could ask me any question. I got paralyzed by the silver Volvo parked there; and more shocked by the marble statue of a Greek God standing by the car with a relaxed expression. I may be dreaming…he can't really be right here, can he? Emmet, Rosalie and a blond guy were with him talking cheerfully. Rose noticed I was standing a few meters away from him with a shocked expression and poked Edward. The latter searched in the lot for me I guess, because his eyes stopped when our gazes meet. He came walking fast in my direction and the others came with him.

"Bella!"- He yelled still a few meters away from me. He gave me a tight hug and I hugged him back. His smell was intoxicant. We stayed together for longer than usual people hug each other.

"Edward! We want to talk with her too."- Emmet pulled Edward away from me and gave me a crushing hug. I breathed all the oxygen I could the seconds before it. I already knew Emmet hugs didn't let me breathe.

"Em. You are going to kill her like this, Love."- Rose told him. I took a deep breath and hugged her. They presented me to the blond guy, Jasper, their other brother. He was one of the security guys from the circus.

_**JPOV: (JASPER Point of View):**_

__"Bella!"- We heard someone call her, and I turned myself to see who was. The girl was small, with short dark hair. Her features were fine and proportional. She looked like a pixie, not to mention beautiful. Never someone called my attention so much like her. She came walking fast but gracefully to us.

"Hi! Ow…Alice, these are Edward, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper."- Bella said pointing to each of us. I was still distracted by Alice's beauty when everyone said "Hi" except for me.

"Come back to earth, Jas! Don't be rude with her."- Rose poked me making me come back to the present. Alice was staring at me sweetie and happy.

"Oh, sorry. Hi, Alice."- I said shaking her hand. The only thing she did was take my hand smiling and say "Hi".

"Well, now that everyone knows each other. Bella, we came here to invite you to go with us to the cafeteria in the town. Maybe Alice would like to come with us?"- Emmet asked, sending me the glare without anyone else sees. How he knew these things?

"I would love to go! I'm starving!"- My little pixie said cheerfully. My little pixie? Where did that come from?

_**APOV: (ALICE Point of View)**_

All the four persons with Bella were gorgeous. But the one who got my full attention was this Jasper. His hair a golden blond shade and less messed than Edward's. He was taller than Edward but shorter than Emmet, and more muscular than Edward and less than Emmet. His face was perfect and serene, but his look showed he was a serious and authority type of guy.

It was funny when he seemed to be lost in thoughts looking at me and Rosalie made him come back to reality. As soon as Emmet invited Bella and I to go with them I accepted. I had to know more about Jasper and I was really starving. However, Bella had to make things difficult.

"I don't know if I can. I have to make dinner to my father and…"- I interrupted her and told her Charlie could handle a day without his girl and begged her to go. So did Emmet and Rosalie. Of course she accepted in the end. Edward told us to get into his Volvo and into Emmet's jeep. Edward and Bella went in his Volvo and the rest of us went in the Jeep.


	4. 4 Bungee jump

_**

* * *

**_

**Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story. And i may not update so soon this week, because of the school, but i promise i will when i have time. **

* * *

_**BPOV:**_

I called Charlie as soon as we arrived at the café. I went alone with Edward on his Volvo, and I have to admit I was a little nervous to be alone with him. He drove so fast that we arrived in a few minutes to the café. Once he parked the car I opened the door to meet the others on the café's door. However, the floor was still wet from the morning rain that usually occurs here, and I as predicted slipped. I only didn't get to the floor because Edward was close to me and got me before I could get to the ground.

"Ow! Watch out, Bella. You have serious balance issues, don't you?"- He teased me. I stuck my tongue out and blushed a bit.

"It's not my fault my balance is not the best."- I said after he released me from his embrace. He took me to the café's door where everyone was waiting for us with his arm in my waist with the excuse that I could trip or slip again. The waitress came to ask what we would want to eat, but the tone of her voice became sweet and seductive when she asked Edward. Slut. Edward only said he would want the same as me without looking up to her. She wrote our orders and walked away annoyed from Edward's behavior. I felt happiness increase in my chest when Edward ignored her attempts to seduce him. And I have to admit she was beautiful, and I have no idea why Edward didn't get interested. Our food soon arrived while we were telling stories about each other.

"I remember one. Once Edward teased Emmet for a unknown reason. Emmet being this aggressive guy he is, started to beat Edward but Rose stood for Edward and told Emmet that if didn't stop beating Edward he would stay a month without having sex with her."- Jasper said when Edward was drinking his soda. I guess because he remembered the moment, Edward spat all his soda on the table and laughed hard with all of us. Except for Emmet who got annoyed with the memory and because his sandwich had suffered the consequences.

"Emmet? Why are you still so mad with it?"- I asked him between laughs.

"Of course I am! This was last week!"- I laughed more and looked at Edward who was red like a tomato from laughing.

"And the promise is still on."- Rose said seriously. Poor Emmet. I felt sorry for him.

"Why you did this to him, Rose?"- I asked her.

"Long story…I will explain for you later when he is not so close to me."- Edward answered for her.

_**EPOV:**_

I never laughed so much in my life. Emmet was really mad at me. After we all finished our sandwiches, we decided to go to Port Angeles.

"Relax, Emmet…It will soon be over."- I told him when we were getting out of the café and holding Bella's hand. Her skin felt smooth and warm against mine. And her hand was so small compared with mine that I was afraid I might break it.-"I will talk with Rose, ok?"

"Yeah…you better do."- Was the only thing he said. We arrived at Port Angeles, Bella in my car with me and the rest on the Jeep. Just when we arrived Alice and Rose dragged us all to the mall. Bella tried to give some fool excuse not to go, but Alice said that already knew all her tricks to stay away from the mall and wouldn't let her go this time. We went to Chili Beans to see some sunglasses. Not that Forks they would have much use but Rose lost her last pair of sunglasses. Bella put on the funniest pair of glasses ever! They made she look like a bee and were in a shade of gold. Rose took a picture of her with pouting her lips and with one hand on her hair. She was beautiful like every time I see her; I smiled when she made a seductive yet funny face to me.

"Bella...You are definably seducing me with those glasses."- I teased her. She laughed her sweet and lovely laugh, and took the glasses out. I passed the whole afternoon watching Bella's expression and actions. I'm not a freak ok? But she fascinated me with her sweetness and happiness.

Alice and Jasper was trying on different types of glasses and taking photos. They were getting along pretty well, and it was clear that they were made for each other. She was this all small and happy, and some times it looked like she was connected with an infinite battery. And Jasper was like the opposite. He was always the quieter and serious guy, but close to her he got more relaxed and funny.

After Alice and Rose bought thousands of clothes and shoes we went back to the parking lot of the school to get Bella's and Alice's car. Jasper helped Alice to put the bags on the Porsche and I went to say good-bye to Bella. She was with a small bag on her arm from Chili beans.

"Bella? What did you buy?"- I didn't remember seeing her buy anything.

"I bought those strange sunglasses. Not that I will use them to go out, but they are so different. I never felt the need to buy this kind of thing."

"I guess you are walking too much with Alice then."- She agreed and said good-bye kissing my cheek. I smiled when I saw her cheeks become pink and kissed her cheeks back before leaving. I got surprised when she held my hand turning me to look at her.

"Ah…Alice and I will play in a concert in three weeks. And I was wondering if you and your family would like to go."- She asked a bit nervous.

"You have a band?"- This girl would always surprise me. I never imagined her on a stage singing. She was way too shy for that, wasn't she?

"Kind of. Alice and I sing and some guys from my school play the bass, drums and guitar."

"I can't imagine you on the stage. Really. Alice I can even imagine because she is…well…Alice, but you? That's hard to do. Listen…I would love to see you singing."- The biggest smile crossed her face.

"Great! Hm…I think is better I go now."- She kissed my cheek again and got into the car. Could she do something more? I ran to meet my family and we went back to our house.

_**BPOV:**_

I can't believe I got the courage to ask him to go. It has been one week since I meet Edward; we have gone out a few times already and I was sure I was starting to fall in love with him. I knew it was soon to be sure, but I never felt like this before. Usually I would prefer to stay at home reading a book than go on a date. I was lost in my own little world when Alice threw a pillow on my face.

"Bella…what is wrong with you? I mean not wrong…but it's like you weren't here. God. Who are you and what you did with my friend?"

"What are you talking about?"- I asked her giggling.

"Well since you started to go out with Edward, you don't seem to be the old Bella. I mean…You were almost a nerd before, now you wear nice clothes and a bit of make up. I'm proud of you."

"Come on, Alice. I haven't changed that much. Besides, who are you to talk about my relationship? Jasper and You are going out as much as Edward and I."- That part was true. They were even closer than Edward and I. If they weren't together, they would be texting each other. I heard Alice's phone rang and guess who it was? Jasper as usually. She answered it and went to talk on the hall. Than I heard my own phone rang. I looked the identifier and happiness came to me when I saw it was Edward.

"Hey Bella! Listen, I don't care if you are doing something right now. Get dressed because I have a surprise for you."

"Oh…okay. But what kind of surprise?"- I have to admit I was scared of surprises.

"Just put a comfortable clothe. If I were you I would put a short and an old T-shirt."- Now I'm scared. I agreed with him and said good-bye. I changed my clothes fast and told Alice I was going out. She didn't care much since Jasper was on his way here to pick her. A few minutes after Alice left, Edward arrived on his Volvo. He was wearing beige shorts that went to his knees and an old shirt. I left a note to Charlie telling him I went out with Edward. He hasn't meet Edward yet, but from what I talked with him about Edward, he thought Edward seemed to be a nice guy.

Edward drove into a hide road with no asphalt. I was getting nervous and curious. Where the heck were we going to? He denied telling me anything. Not even making a puppy face made him tell me. A few minutes later we entered that road, we arrived at a bridge. He parked close to where a few people were jumping from. You got to be kidding me! Bungee jumping was out of my list of things I wanted to do. I watched as more people jumped from the bridge and after the cables were completely stretched they would release their selves from it and got into the river that was under the bridge.

"Come on, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you."- Edward said trying to encourage me. But there was no way I was to jump from here!

"I can't Edward. I'm to coward to do that. Please."- I begged him but he continued asking me to go. A guy told us that we could jump together if we wanted.

"Please, Bella. You can trust me. After that I'm sure you will want to go again. Besides, you need to get some risks on life sometimes."- II thought for a second about what he said. It was true I never took any risks in life before. And I trusted him enough to take that risk. I nodded and he put the equipment on us both and the guy connected us by a cable. Edward helped me to get to the edge of the bridge and hugged me; I hid my face on his chest and never looked down afraid I would get dizzy like when I was on the top of the tower in the circus. The guy said we could go, so Edward took a step forward and in the next second we were falling and screaming. I spent the whole fall hugged with Edward and screaming. I thought that at any moment my heart would get out of me trough my mouth. After the fall has ended Edward was laughing and I was I shock.

"Bella is over, sweetie. You can open your eyes now."- I shocked my head in disagree. There was no way I would open them before I was safe in land again. He released us from the cables and we fell on the water. I was so in shock not even the cold water made me calm down. I got to the surface before Edward. I looked around searching for him but he was nowhere.

"Edward?"- I called him and something pulled me under the water by my feet. I came back to the surface to find him laughing of my face. How could he laugh? I got worried for him.

"Edward! How could you!"- I yelled at him and started to swim away from him. I knew it was childish from me to do that. He called me and soon reached for me.

"I'm…hahah…sorry, Bella."- He said between his laughs. I put my hands on his head and made him get under the water. He tried to get up but I didn't let for a few seconds. When he was back I was the one laughing. But I abruptly stopped the moment I looked to him. His golden-brown hair was wet and coming down his forehead. How a man like this could exists? He got more close to me, his stare never leaving my face. Unfortunately we were interrupted by the boat coming to pick us and leave us on land. We didn't stopped talking the whole way back, and I realized Alice was right. Edward really had this power to make me change and try new things.


	5. 5 Tour

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry i didn't uptade sooner. I was kind of busy. This chapter is not so good but since it has been so loong since the last one. ://**

**Hope you all like it and PLEASE review!! Review!**

* * *

_**BPOV:**_

For weeks my days were divided between school, Edward and preparations for the show. All my tests were over and it was only two days for the show. Edward was usually de most kind and gentle guy ever. I don't know how, but I was falling for him. I think I already loved him, even being to soon for that. Let me correct this: I don't think I love him, I'm sure about it. But in the last three days he had been acting weird. He wouldn't stay much time close tome like before, or tough I and he were barely talking to now. _Maybe he got bored with you, how someone like him would want something more than friendship with you? _That's true…I was clumsy, and plain. I wasn't like Tanya or Rosalie or even Lauren. He can have every girl he wants, why he would want me? Stop with this dream.

I was in my room waiting for Alice and the others to arrive so we could practice for the show. I let a few tears fall and ended up sleeping while I waited for them.

_**EPOV:**_

When I met Bella I didn't even thought twice on the consequences. I didn't even think once. All I wanted was to close to her, see her beautiful smile appear in her face whenever I was around, I wanted to console her whenever she need me to be there for her, hold her warm hand. And now I'm here, sitting in my room angry with myself for that mistake. I shouldn't have got closer to her; I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with her. Let me make clear why I'm having those thoughts.

Three days ago, when I arrived home after I dropped Bella at her house, my parents called all of us in the living room. They told Emmet, Jasper and I that in a few days we would leave Forks for a new tour around the Europe. I stared at the in disbelief. How could they do this to me and to Jasper? I turned my head to Jasper. He had his face between his hands holding his anger. All I did was to ran to my bedroom and lock myself in there for hours. I sat on the edge of my bed and put my face between my hands and my elbows on my knees and let the tears fall down my face. Yeah call me gay I don't care. Men have feelings too.

After that day I passed my days almost holding that anger inside of me so I wouldn't punch someone's face. I would leave after Bella's show and never again I would see her again and she would never know how about my feelings. Damn it! It was agonizing to be around her and can't hold her or talk with her like I used to do. And with all this my desire to held her close to me, kiss her and tell her how much I loved her became more powerful than ever. That was one of the reasons why I was staying away from her. I couldn't think of anything else than how I would tell her goodbye. I passed nights awake until I decided I would write a letter to her. I'm way to coward to say in person to her. I would miss her even more; miss her deep brown eyes, her sweet face and her smell. So I gave Emmet the mission to give her the letter, where I would be saying all my feelings for her, and how sorry I was for leaving her without saying goodbye in person for her; saying how much I loved her smell and everything related to her.

_**BPOV:**_

Two nights before the show I was I my bedroom lost in my little world when I had the idea that I need to tell Edward about my feelings. I couldn't keep this inside of me anymore. Every single time he talks to me and then turn around I fell like a piece of me was walking away from me. And I always have the sensation he is about to leave or disappear. His voice sounded like he was in pain and saying goodbye. I was about to cry just because of the though of him when Alice entered the room jumping up and down.

"Bella! I'm going out with Jasper! He said he needed to talk with me urgently."- How could she not see that he love her? It was so obvious. I hugged her and wished good luck for her. I made her promise she would tell me every detail when she got home again. Of course my voice wasn't the happiest one so Alice being the friend she was, noticed I was sad. I explained to her all the reason why I was like this. Later she hugged me and I let the tears fell down my face. Too soon we heard someone knock the door and I let Alice go to her date. I met Jasper at the front door. He seemed more nervous than ever. Before they left I wicked at Jasper, he smiled and blushed a lot. It was so obvious they love each other.

_**APOV:**_

I was sad for Bella. I could almost feel her pain when she told me about her feelings by Edward and how his behavior lately has affected her. At the time we met Edward I was 100% sure he liked her, but lately he has been acting so weird and it looked like he was avoiding Bella. Oh he wasn't going to hurt my friend and leave like this. I could feel there was something going on and was going to find out or my name is not Alice.

I was beyond nervous and happy when I saw Jasper at Bella's front door. He was so beautiful and charming in his polo T-shirt and dark jeans. He led me to his car and held my hand the whole drive. The restaurant was very calm and comfortable. We sat in a private table and after we ordered our food, he held both of my hands on the table. His blue eyes met mines and I noticed he was nervous because of his shaking hands.

"Alice…God, this is going to be difficult."- He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes for a while. This was only making me feel more nervous and afraid of what he was going to say. I reminded silent waiting for him to continue.- "I…I'm in love with you, Alice. I never met such amazing and happy girl like you. And I'm sorry to be telling you this just now but I need to say before I left."- Left? What is he talking about? He loves me and is leaving? Someone please tell this is a joke.

"What do you mean, leaving?"- My voice was almost a desperate one. I could lose him now that I knew he loved me.

"The circus is going to start a Tour and I have to go with them."- He was as desperate as me. This is not happening to me.

"Jasper…please don't…go. I'm begging you. I love you and I can't lose you just now…"- I was interrupted by his lips crushing in mines with so much passion I never thought it was possible to show just kissing. I kissed him back as he held my face with both of his hands. I broke our kiss against my wish because I need air. He let his face close to mine and I saw he had a few tears on his cheeks. I passed one hand on his cheek and left it there to make myself calm down so I could make complete sentences again.

"I love you…Why are you all leaving?"- I asked picking up his hand and letting more tears come.

"Tour. Alice, I promise you I will be back as soon as I can. I promise this for my mother and for God. I will be back. And we will find a way to see each other, my fairy."- We kissed a few more times and then I remembered Bella. All the pieces of the reason of Edward's behavior were getting together. He was staying away from her because he would leave and he probably didn't want to get more hurt and hurt Bella more. She will be devastated when she listen this.

"Bella. Jasper, she doesn't know about this, does her?" – He understood my question.

"No, she doesn't. And you can't tell her. Edward will…kind of…tell her in the show. "- I didn't understand much. _Kind of tell her?_ What could that means?

"Jas! You don't know how she is right now. She thinks Edward is acting like this because he doesn't like her. God…when he tells her this she will…I have no idea of how she will react to this."- Jasper hugged me to make me calm down. I was freaking out.

"She likes him?"- He asked a bit nervous. I looked to him in disbelief.

"She doesn't like him. She LOVES him. I never saw her feeling like this for someone before. It's almost surreal."- He stayed in silence lost in thoughts. Emmet and he considered Bella like a sister already and they would be worried with her.

"Alice, there must be another way…He can't do this…"- He was completely lost in a different world. Do what?

"Jasper, Edward feels something for her?"- I was again 100% sure he love her but a little bit more of information was better.

"He is crazy about her. He is completely and madly in love with her. "- He told me how he and Edward got the day they received the news from the Tour and the reason why he was staying away from Bella. He didn't know she loved him so he still had hopes that she didn't feel anything for him so his leave wasn't going to hurt her more than it could. He also told me Edward was just walking around the house, lifeless and he wasn't playing the piano anymore.

"I'm already depressive for the fact I will have to leave you, but Edward being the guy he is. Some times it looks like he is about to kill himself. Everyone at our house is lifeless and sad. "- He closed his eyes trying to calm down. I hugged him with all my strength. I trusted him enough to believe he would come back. I knew he would never lie to me and I would never lie to him.


	6. 6 Tears

Hope you all like this one. ;DD Please Review!!

* * *

_**BPOV:**_

I was brushing my hair for the show as I thought about the night Alice came to my house after her date with Jasper. She entered my bedroom jumping and told me what Jasper had told her. I mean…almost everything. It was clearly that she didn't tell me the entire story and was hiding something. I was happy for her and for Jasper. They were made for each other and I'm not able to think of anyone else more perfect to Alice than Jasper.

"Bella! Hurry up! We are going to be late! "- Alice's scream made me jump and deaf. I screamed back to her that I was on my way down stairs. The drive to the café was silent. Jasper held Alice's hand the whole way to there, like he was comforting her. What did they know that I didn't? After the entire place was ready for the show I reached the list of music we would play and told everyone some changes I wanted to make.

"Why you want to change? These songs are all so romantic and ugh!"- That was the only thing Mike said but in the end he agreed because nobody else complained about it; I stayed at the backstage until the show preparing myself mentally and emotionally for the songs. I needed to be calm if I wanted to tell Edward about my feelings and to control myself if he didn't feel the same way about me. Actually I'm sure about it because of his actions lately. I smelled coffee somewhere and searched for it the entire place until I found a waitress preparing a few cups of it. I drank around five cups of coffee and would have drunk more if Alice haven't seen me and dragged me away from the coffee. She knew I didn't sleep the last couple of nights but she also knew the way I always get if I have to much caffeine in my body.

_**EPOV:**_

I spent the entire night before the show writing Bella's letter. I started around 9 p.m. and finished around 7:30 p.m. of the show's day. I never drank so much coffee before and this made my hands shake for a while until I calmed myself down and took a shower to get dressed for the presentation. Before I left to the café I watched as our tents went down and the cars and trunks began to leave to the next city where we would present a show. Carlisle and Esme were going to wait for Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and me at Seattle.

I drove in my Volvo to the café, while Emmet and Rosalie went in his Jeep. All the tables and chair where relocated in at the corners of the place to open space for a huge dance floor and the stage. Bella saw us and came running like crazy with Alice and Jasper following her with their hands linked. I knew how much Jasper was suffering right now as the moment of our leaving was getting closer. You are probably asking why I didn't tell Bella before about my feelings. Well, I still had hope she didn't love me so she can be able to live her life without me more easily and soon forget about me. It's painful to think like this but what could I do? She has the right to live a happy life without me and with some who can actually be here for her whenever she need.

She was so high that I concluded she had drunk to much coffee. She hugged Emmet and Rosalie before she jumped on my neck and hug me with all her strength, one that I had no damn idea she could have. After she released me from her embrace I stepped back a bit and keep my distance as usually. We all talked while the place was getting crowned. I guess the whole city was here, from the number of people that was here and getting in by every minute. Before Bella's band got on stage, another one played a few songs. I got surprised when Bella asked me to dance with her when "In this club" by Usher began to play. I didn't say No to her because she made that puppy face no one can deny anything.

We began to dance together. Actually, she was the one dancing and for me. The moment she danced closer to me I automatically put one hand on her waist and brought her club closer to me. My heart was almost jumping out of my chest the entire song. We started to dance in perfect synchrony, even in more synchrony than Alice and Jasper or Emmet and Rosalie. The moment was taking me completely and even if I keep on screaming in my head to stop and step back, my selfish side kept me dancing. Then I heard she whisper to me that she loved me. I got completely blind and pulled her face to mine until I felt her lips on mines. I knew I would regret this, not the kiss but the action. I should never let myself be dragged to this.

I didn't notice the song had changed to "With me" by Sum 41. I was way to distracted by her warm and smooth lips against mines. One of my hands pulled her closer by her waist and the other came to her hair, as she pulled me to her with one of her hands in my hair. What the heck was I doing? This was only going to hurt her and me more than it already would! Stop Edward! For god's sakes! Stop! I stepped back, gasping for air and looked to her. I knew my expression was not the better one because of the way she was looking at me, confused.

"I'm sorry Bella…I can't…"- I didn't even finish the sentence because I ran away. Coward! You are such a coward! Not even to give her a proper excuse! No! You had to run away! I only made things worst between us. Asshole! Asshole!

_**BPOV:**_

What was that? He kissed me and than ran away from me? I never sated someone seriously to be expert on this subject but I was sure this was not the right way to say "I don't want to be with you." Here is my confirmation that he didn't love me. How fool I was to have any hope he could feel something. I rant o the bathroom and locked myself in a box and began to cry. I heard the door open and then Alice's voice comforting me.

"Bella? Sweetheart, what happened?"- She said and knocked on the door. She sounded sad and worried. I took a deep breathe and opened the door to hug her.

"What is wrong with me, Alice? Why I had to tell him about my feelings? Why he left that way?"- She said she saw the entire scene from where she and Jasper was staying. She consoled me until I calmed down but didn't say much. After I was calmer she made my makeup again and our band was called to the stage.

"Are you sure you can go there and sing?"- She asked worried but I just nodded. I had to do this, be strong at least in front of everyone. I could cry for him later in my room. Our first song was "Untouched by The veronicas"; all I did was focus on my performance and sing the best I could. In the first songs I was able to hold up the tears and even get a little happier when we sang "Hot 'N' Cold" but when we began the last two songs I was in the edge to fall apart. The first one was "Baby Love" by Nicole **Scherzinger and the last one was "When you're gone" by Avril lavigne. This one I sang like I never sang any other song before and didn't control myself and let a few tears fall. **

_EPOV:_

**When she walked on the stage I could feel she was sad and controlling herself not to cry, to be strong. My angel had the most beautiful voice. She didn't sing with her usual voice, it was like she was a different person, but still my Bella and a beautiful voice. I fell apart when she began to sing "When you're gone". I bent down to the floor and let the tears fall down my face. I could feel she was looking for me in the crowd. It hurted me more to listen to her sing "**When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you, when you're gone the face I came to know is missing too.**"- It was like she I begging me to stay with her and tell her how much I loved her. My letter was already with Emmet and as soon as this song ended I would go away for ever. I didn't find a way to make she realize how much I love her in the letter, I just said what came in my mind but it wasn't enough yet. **

**The song ended and I stood up to see her for the last time singing the last words and crying on the stage. She soon noticed me starting at her and I saw more pain cross her eyes. If I haven't kissed her I would have see her happy for the last time, not like this, crying because of my mistake. She was getting out of the stage after Alice had hugged her and was walking in my direction. I crossed the doors of the café and got in my car before she could reach me. I would never forgive myself for being such a coward.**

_BPOV:_

**After Alice hugged me, I decided to look for him. Make it all clear because I was lost with his behavior and lost without him. I tried to reach him but he walked faster than me and drove away in his Volvo without looking back. What was wrong with him? First he kisses me, than he run away from me. Later I see him crying and staring at me like he was in pain than he run away again. I felt like there was a hole in my chest as I watched his car go. I couldn't breath and stop the tears. I turned around to see Emmet, Rosalie watching me with sad expressions. **

**"Bella…"- Rosalie ran to me and pulled me for a hug and than later Emmet gave me, not one of his bone-crushing hugs, but a more comforting one. - "We are leaving the city, Bella. I'm so sorry…"- They were leaving? What? Where came that from? I pulled back and stared at both not knowing if I was showing my anger or my sadness.**

**"Whe…When?"- That is way Edward ran away, that was the reason he crying. **

**"Right now. We wanted to watch your show and to say goodbye to you and Alice."- Right now? Does that mean Edward left without talking to me? Why would he leave without saying anything to me? I broke in tears and everyone ran to hug me. Why they were telling me this just in this moment? What is wrong with them? My head was full of questions and thoughts. Emmet gave me a letter and said Edward had left it to me. I thanked Emmet and said goodbye to everyone before I ran to my car and drive to the only place I thought I could find him. I wouldn't let him go away like this, I couldn't. He was my life, my air, my love, my soul and my paradise. My everything. I drove as faster as I could to reach the place where the circus should be. But there was nothing there anymore. **

**I got out of the car without caring to my clothes or my makeup in the thin rain that had started to fall. I collapsed on the ground next to my Chevy and hugged my knees. I let myself feel the pain from the hole in my chest and never cried so much in my entire life. That night was the worst night of my life! Later, I was in my room, with my wet and dirty clothes, crying and remembering the moments I was with him. But I didn't read his letter that night, I could support read it in the state of mind I was. **


	7. 7 Letter

_**APOV:**_

__Seeing Jasper go away that night was one of the most painful moments of my life. But this pain I still could handle, as for the other pain I was feeling because of Bella's state. This one was almost impossible to ignore. After she left the café I called her to make sure she haven't done anything crazy or possible dangerous. I gave up on calling her after hundreds calls and decided to look for her at her house. I knew was late but Charlie was awake worried about Bella's arrival. He said she had looked herself in the bedroom and wasn't responding him.

I walked upstairs and knocked her door a few times and begged for her to open the damn door. In the begging I heard her sobs from inside the room, but minutes later they stopped. I guessed she had fell asleep so I told Charlie I would be back early on the next day.

Why couldn't Edward have chosen an easier way? It was impossible to understand his mind. Really! If I see him again, I will need someone to hold me in place so I won't jump in his neck and rip his head out. I spent the whole night trying to understand the reason of the way he left. But when i noticed the sun coming out trough my window I gave up and went to sleep a bit and dream about my soldier. He promised he would come back to me. So he will. I'm sure he will.

_**BPOV:**_

I woke up the next day with the worst headache ever. I think even worst if I had got drunk. I took a shower and when I was walking to my closet, I noticed a piece of paper on the desk where my computer was. After I had my clothes on, I took Edward's letter and sat on the edge of my bed. As much I wanted to know what he had written, I was scared of what it might be. _Stop being such a coward, Bella! It's not like it will hurt you more than you already is._ I took a deep breathe and opened the letter with shaking hands.

_"__**Dear Bella,**_

_**I'm sorry for leaving like this. Without telling you a proper goodbye and giving you a hug or telling you that I will always care for you. But I wouldn't handle see you crying in front of me. So I thought this might be the easiest and painless way for both. Well, actually I'm thinking more about you, because for me, leave you is already as painful as if I told you goodbye in person. **_

_**You probably do not understand a word I'm writing, but only because I never told you how much I love you. I know my behavior the past few weeks wasn't the best one or one that showed to you how much you are important to me and how much I care. **_

_**But trust me when I say I do love you. Since the first time I saw you. At the parking lot of your school with Alice, since that moment I couldn't take the picture of your brown hair that was with a light shade of red because of the sunlight, and of beautiful and warm smile. Then I met you at the circus, and saw your chocolate-brown eyes wide from our fall and your cheeks getting in the cutest shade of pink I ever saw. I immediately lost myself in your gaze. It's like there was a force pulling me to you, and making me wanting to know more about you. I couldn't help but fall in love with you like I never did before. All I wanted was to make you smile and see you blush every time I said something close to you. I wanted to console you whenever you were sad and rip off the head of anyone that dared to make my little angel sad.**_

_**I usually had to control myself when you would fall and I got you before you could reach the ground. I love to hold you close to me, hold you small and warm hands. That day in the bridge, when we were swimming, I had myself-control tested to the extreme; you were so beautiful smiling from excitement. I almost pulled you for a kiss and told you I loved you, if that damn boat hadn't arrived and screwed up with the moment. When my parents told me we were leaving for a tour, I never felt worst. That night I realized I never should have got that close to you and let myself fall for you. I know you don't feel the same way about me, why would you? So I decided to stay away from you until we left. Well…I thought that would be the better way for me to get over you and to you to forget me after with this. **_

_**However, I don't think I can forget you. Every single minute I was around you I needed to hug you, hold you closer to me. It was like you gave me a reason to live, to smile. You become my everything; my sun, my angel, my love. It's like leaving you were leaving my heart behind. Leaving me with an empty painful hole in my chest. There were minutes I thought about telling you all this before, then asking you to come with me. But then I thought twice and saw that even if my hopes of you feeling the same way about me, I couldn't ask you this. I don't have the right to make you give up of your entire life because of me. I want you to be happy, have a normal life, go to college, marry and buy a home and then have kids. **_

_**I guess that's it. I can express more of my feelings in this letter. There are no words enough to describe the way I feel about you and how much I want you to be happy. So…I hope you can forgive me for this and then maybe one day we will see each other again. I hope. **_

_**Love you forever, Edward. **__"_

Wasn't there any other way for him to tell me this and leave? I was wrong about earlier when I thought there wasn't any other way for me to get hurt. The pain in my chest only got worst after I read his letter. How could he think this would be the best way!? I kneaded the letter in my chest and lay down in my bed not controlling the tears that were falling.

He was the love of my life! I wasn't going to able to support the pain to live without him in my life for much longer. It was too painful. I didn't see anyone besides him to love, I only thought about him, his green eyes, and how kind, sweet and gentle he was. At a moment, I thought about the pain he was being trough. And immediately I felt selfish. He just wanted me to be happy. But how could I, if he was my love? I couldn't stop crying until I felt small arms around me, pulling for a hug. I sobbed on Alice's shirt for a while until I fall asleep.

_**APOV:**_

Two years later.

The past two years passed almost in blank for Bella. Charlie and I tried hard to keep her going to school and eating normally. But she didn't do much than her obligations, the rest of the time she spent at her bedroom or at my house. She was so thin and fragile that I was even afraid to hug her with too much force. The only thing that was giving my strength enough to fight for her, to keep trying to bring her back was Jasper.

We have being dating since he left, travelling whenever it was possible to see each other and always sending texts to the other. He was the always the one I would ran to if I lost my strength to fight for Bella. He was looking for someone to substitute him at his job. And as soon as he find someone we will move to live together.

He told me that Edward have stopped his presentations a few days after they left. Emmet and he were having a hard time to keep him from making a mistake. He had lost weight and were even worst than Bella. Esme and Carlisle were lost. They didn't know how to make their son get better. He wasn't playing or hiking anymore.

The last time I came back from a trip to met him, I found Renee and Charlie fighting. Renee wanted Bella to come live with her, but Charlie wasn't letting she take her daughter away from him, especially when Renee spent more time travelling around the Europe than at her house and Bella would probably stay alone most of the time. Of course I stayed by Charlie's side. I wasn't letting Bella stay anytime alone in a unknown place. So they decided to put her in the therapy. She got a little better, but she didn't come back to her usual weight from before and keep on having scary nightmares.

I was thanking god that in a few days Bella and I would be leaving to college. I guess this change of scenario will be good for her. It was only yesterday that we found the perfect apartment close to our college, Dartmouth. This will be a good thing, I think.

_**EPOV:**_

__I was lying in my bed, looking to the ceiling lost in my own world when I heard my mother calling me down stairs.

"Edward! Come down here, please! There is a letter for you!"- I don't know why she keeps on trying to send me to college. I haven't good grades and until now any of the colleges I tried said yes. According to her, go to college would make me feel better; meet knew people and new stuffs. I wasn't able to complain because Emmet and Jasper were on her side and they would make me go anyway. I walked down stairs and met my mother in the kitchen holding a huge envelope. It's probably another letter saying "we are sorry to…and blablabla." I took the envelope from her hands and took a look at it. Dartmouth? What could possible make they think a college like this one would accept me?

__"Mom…what if it's another rejection?"

"Than…you can stay and we will never again put you through something like this."- She sounded so confident. I sighed and opened the envelope to finish with this for once and than I will be able to come back to my room. Even before I could read it she started to scream and congratulate me.

"Mom! You read it before me? Did you know that is a federal crime?"- She didn't bother hearing me and screamed for the others.

_**BPOV:**_

Alice and I were going to Dartmouth, and I couldn't help but feel a bit excited about it. Move from Forks, away from the memories from two years ago. Alice was right that this was going to make me forget about him and get back to normal again. I believed her, I have to believe. We arrived to our apartment, it wasn't so big; only two bedrooms, a small kitchen and a living-room and bathroom. Nothing especial. After we had organized every thing, we went for a walk around the city. We had lunch at Burger King, not the healthier food but I was starving and wanted to eat anything. I went to the bathroom while Alice went to get us a table.

I came back and saw Alice with a concerned expression. Like she had seen a ghost or something.

"Alice? Are you okay?"- She became serious and asked me to sit down.

"Bella…I want you to be calm okay? And listen to what the girls behind you are talking about."- I tried to listen to what a group of girls were talking about. It was something about a guy, gorgeous, green eyes, who just arrived from Washington. It couldn't be him, could he? My fear increased when I heard them saying his name. Edward Cullen. Just to hear his name made me feel the pain. He can't be here! He can't! My first reaction was to stand up and ran away from there to Alice's car. She reached me and turned me to face her.

"Bella! Listen! The campus is huge! You will not even see him there!"- She was so desperate that I barely understood half of what she said.

"Alice, breath."- I knew Alice cared for me, a lot. But every thing a needed right now was to be alone for some time.- "Can I please just stay alone for some time?"- She opened her mouth to complain but then closed and just nodded. I hugged her and walked away, promising her I wouldn't do anything crazy. I walked a few blocks but then it started to ran so I entered a small restaurant. The place was almost empty, except for the waitress and a trio of mans who were sitting close to a window. The last persons I wanted to see right now, especially the way I was, all wet. I was so lucky! I walked fast to the restroom before they could see me, but I didn't bother on checking on with restroom I got in.

Just when I realized I was in the wrong one and was going to get out I heard someone come and open the door. The only thing I thought was hiding me in one of the boxes that were there.


	8. 8 Years don't make scars disappear

_**EPOV:**_

"Earth to Edward! Man!"- Emmet released me from my thoughts with a slap on my neck. I even bothered about slapping him back because this became really normal and constant. We were at a café close to the campus waiting for the rain to stop so we could come back to our apartment. I was feeling bit guilt to make my brothers come to live with me here. They were afraid that I would do something crazy to put y life in danger. All I wanted was to go back to Forks, but at this time Bella was living a normal life and without me so…was screw up with everything?

"Edward…Go to the restroom, than wash your face because you're looking like a drugged."- Jasper said tapping my shoulder. Since I wasn't much into their conversation I nodded and walked towards the restroom. I let the cold water tough my face and took a deep breath before looking myself in the mirror. For the first time I got shocked with my appearance. My face was thin and with deep black circles under my eyes. My hair was dirty and a total mess, like I had just woke up. However, I didn't care about it. I didn't care about anything since I left Bella.

I never loved someone before Bella. She was the reason of my existence. I miss her bright smile, her cute blush. But what I most missed was her big chocolate-brown eyes; the brightness that crossed them every time I was around. I wanted to get lost into them again; it was like there was a force pulling me toward them. Great! How pathetic you are, Edward; crying in front of a mirror because of a girl again for the thousand times. I leaned on the wall and slide to sit on the floor, with my face between my knees.

_**BPOV:**_

__How idiot and lazy am I! Only I person with my luck would ran to the masculine restroom. Now here I am, on the top of a sanitary vase so my feet couldn't be seen and hiding inside a box. I was having a hard time to keep my balance there because the vase didn't have a damn cover.

I placed myself closer to the door so I could see trough the opening that were between the door and the wall. I started to shake when I saw Edward in front of the mirror. But he wasn't my Edward. He was extremely thin and paler than before, his green eyes were darker and there wasn't the natural shine that I always lost myself into. Not to mention the black circles under his eyes. And…he was crying. Why?

Then he sat on the floor with his head between his knees. I hated to see him in this state; so fragile and alone. My hands got into fists on the wall keeping myself in place. I wanted to open the door and console him, kiss him. But I calmed down when Jasper walked inside the room.

"Edward? Are you okay?"- He asked concerned for his younger brother. Alice was lucky to have such a nice boyfriend.

"Do I look okay, Jasper?"- Edward answered with a cold laugh.

"Right…My question was completely idiot. Of course you are not okay. Listen…I know Emmet and I haven't talked much with you about it, we just kept you from putting yourself in danger. I know too that you love her and miss her, but you can't let this destroy you like it is."- He said sitting down next to Edward.

"Bella was everything to me, Jas. And I screwed up with everything when I left Forks. I'm so idiot that I left her the worst way possible. I can't do anything right! God's sakes! I just want to go back to Forks."- He said between his sobs. His whole body was shaking because of his sadness and cries.

He still loved me? How can he say this after the way he left? That doesn't make sense, because if he did love me the way he wrote in that letter than he would have fight for me or at least left in a between way. He can't…

"Edward…"- Jasper noticed his brother was losing his control upon his emotions and tried to calm him down.

"No Jasper! I should never have left the way I did! She must hate me now…o-or….worst…she can be with someone else and not even remember me. Please, leave me alone for a while, Jas."- My anger was gone when I heard the pain and sadness in his voice and was replaced by my own sadness. I started to sob but keep my tears from falling or they would hear me. Jasper agreed but before he left the restroom he looked curiously in the direction the box I was in. He can't have noticed I was here, can him? Edward stayed on the floor for almost an hour. I was begging God that Edward would leave soon because my hands were getting tired from keeping me away from the floor.

My hands began to sweat and for a second I lost my balance and almost fell, but hit the wall; this made a noise and hurt my shoulder; if he didn't hear that he is deaf. I took a few breathes and tried to put myself in a better position. However, since I am the _luckiest _person, on of my feet slid from the vase which made me lost my balance completely, than I hit the door and fell on the floor outside the box; Just what I needed. I kept my eyes closed hopping someone would wake me from this nightmare. Then I heard his velvet voice that sent shivers down my spine.

_**EPOV:**_

__I heard some noises coming from one of the boxes and got up to clean my face. At least a stranger wouldn't see me in this state. Then once again I heard a noise and Bella fell to the floor. How did she get in here!? Oh no! She must have heard me talking with Jasper. Now she thinks I am some freak and emo that cries and cuts him. Well…I wasn't much different but…

"B-Bella…"- Thousands of thoughts were coming to my mind, wondering why she was in the masculine restroom and why she was in this café. - "Bella…are you alright?"- She didn't answer me than I started to get worried. What if she hit her head and was unconscious?-"Please, Bella…Open your eyes. Oh my God!"- Just when I bent down to see if she had any hurt on her head, her eyes opened slowly.

In the same moment my body stopped responding me and I just stayed there looking into her deep brown eyes. Her face was thinner but in the same pale way it has always been. She looked older, but not like she was an old lady. She looked like a grown up woman; even more beautiful than she already was. Just when I noticed she was blushing that I got back to the reality and helped her to get up.

_**BPOV:**_

__When I opened my eyes and spotted those green eyes I forgot how to breathe and got hypnotized. I felt my cheeks get hotter because of his stare and his proximity. He noticed and broke our gaze to help me get up.

"Are you alright?"- His voice was almost a whisper and he sounded a bit worried or embarrassed.

"Yeah. I'm…fine."- None of us said anything for a while. The silence was getting uncomfortable and excruciating. I was beyond nervous to be around him after what I heard in his conversation with Jasper. Than I just said goodbye with a shaking vice and ran away from him. Once I was out of the bathroom I heard someone scream my name. Seconds before a pair of strong arms pulled me for a body-crush hug I saw Emmet ran to me. I had forgotten how strong he was.

"Em…Emmet…"- He wasn't let me breath or talk.

"Emmet, you are going to kill her."- Jasper said in his calm and normal voice. Thanks god Emmet put me down.-"I'm sorry for that Bella…"- He looked to me with a apologize gaze that I couldn't see if he was sorry of Emmet's hug or Edward's conversation.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Guys…I have to go. So, bye."- I walked fast out of the café, not really caring if it was raining outside or not. I just wanted to stay away from him and find Alice as soon as possible.

_**EPOV:**_

The way she left made clear that she hated me and couldn't bare stay next to me. It took me a few seconds to clear my thoughts and ran after her. I passed Jasper who pointed to the door. I can't believe she is out in this rain! What does she wants to do? Get pneumonia? I looked for her around the parking lot and saw her walking down the street in the direction of another store. I called her but she ignored and kept on walking down the street.

_**BPOV:**_

I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to slip or run away like this? Stupid, stupid! I ignored his call, I don't know why because what I wanted was to turn around and jump on him. I have missed him so much. I missed his green eyes, his perfect features, and his velvet voice. My thoughts were interrupted by his hands in my right arm turning me around so I was face to face with him.

"Can I talk with you, please?"- He was more serious than usually, and his eyes were showing all his pain and agony. It was like I was seeing his soul behind them.

"About what? About how you…left me and later said in that letter said that you loved me even after your behavior?"- I felt that pain in my chest, the one I was avoiding these two years. _Don't cry in front of him! You still have some your pride!_

"I'M SORRY!"- His hands left my arm and went to his hair. I wasn't controlling my tears and sob anymore, and nether was him.-"I didn't know what to do or tell you; in a way that I wouldn't hurt you and me more. I actually never had a relationship with anyone or ever felt like this. I was completely lost and…"

"There are better ways than just kiss me than say you are sorry after the kiss and a letter. You said you were sorry for that kiss! You made it look like you had regretted it. Do you have any idea of how I felt after that or of how my life got after that? Who in a normal state of mind does that?!"- I started to yell at him.

"Bella! Please…I NEVER REGRETTED IT. I said I was sorry because it was the first thing that came to my mind, I didn't know what to tell you and that kiss only made everything harder for me. You are not the only one that had the life screwed up. Just look at me."- He yelled and took a step back raising his arms, showing himself to me. He was really worst than me. My first reaction was to look away. Even he still being the most beautiful guy ever, he wasn't the Edward I knew. He was destroyed.

"Bella, listen. You don't need to tell me you still love me, just at least forgive me for everything."- He said holding my wrists hard to pull me closer.

_**EPOV:**_

__I was desperate for her to forgive me. I never thought that she would get like this after I left. Her wet hair was on the side of her face, only making clearer how thin she was. Her eyes were dark and cloudy, and without that happiness that always showed by them.

"Bella, listen. You don't need to tell me you still love me, just at least forgive me for everything."- When I held her by her wrists I noticed how fragile she was. I could break her if I held her with too much force. She relaxed a bit and closed her eyes before shaking her head in No. I hated to see her in this state because of me. That moment I made a silent promise that I would made she forgive me and fix her; I owned her this.

I pulled her for a hug and let she cry in my chest. She was so tired that she didn't have strength to stop me. I missed her close to me so much. We stayed in silence for a while until she calmed down and stepped back, breaking my embrace. I asked her again if she would forgive me, well, actually I begged again. She looked to me, straight in my eyes for the first time and when she was about to answer it a red car appeared down the street behind her. She turned around and looked to again.

"I have to go."- She turned on her heels and made a signal with her hand for the car. She will leave me standing here? The car stopped next to us and when Bella opened the door, Alice gave me a shy wave from the driver's seat and I waved to her with the same enthusiasm that wasn't much. The car sped up and soon disappeared in a curve. I would make her forgive me and if I am lucky maybe love me again. But that last part is just a dream.

I walked back to the café where Emmet and Jasper were waiting for me by the door. I was focused on the feeling of her in my arms again so I could have strength to fight for her forgiveness. Emmet took a step forward with his mouth open to tell me something but I shocked my head. The last thing I need was Emmet's jokes. I walked to the car and they followed me not saying anything. I passed the night on the couch trying to figure out how to get close to her again. I would need Alice's help. But I knew she was mad with me too. I can't believe I will have to ask Alice to forgive me so I can try to get close to Bella. I put my hands on my head while I was lying on the couch looking to the ceiling, before I let myself fall into a deep sleep.


	9. 9 College

_**BPOV:**_

__Alice drove us to the apartment and as soon as I was inside it I went straight to the bathroom and later to my warm bed. First because I didn't want to talk about the incident with Edward, second because on the next day I have class and it was already late. When I was almost falling asleep I felt Alice sit next to me in my bed. She stood there just for a few minutes, stroking my hair until I was deep asleep.

__The next day I was woken by my alarm. I think someone changed its sound because it was too noisy and it gave me a headache. After I had changed my clothes I walked downstairs and heard Alice's voice on the living-room. I stood by the door of the room and saw Alice with her back to me talking with Jasper on the telephone. They were talking about me and Edward, how each of us was after last night. She sounded so worried and sad. She had been helping me since he left Forks. Always taking care of me when I would have my depressions attacks or not letting myself sink into a deep depression. I felt guilt for her. I need to be strong and take care of myself. She deserved to be happy too, not spent her days taking care of me.

After breakfast we went to the campus on my car. Just when I parked in front of the building where Alice and I would have class I noticed a silver Volvo parked not so separated from my car. It wasn't the same version from two years ago but Edward seemed to have an attraction to Volvos. He was by his car with his brothers and of course a group of vain girls. Each of them trying to get Edward's and his brother's attention. Emmet was the one that was talking more with them, Jasper seemed to be searching a way to escape from there and Edward was just ignoring everyone with his head looking around the lot and listening to his IPod.

The anger increased in my chest because of those girls. I wanted to rip all their heads off. I haven't noticed I was staring on their direction when Alice called Jasper. I saw Edward's eyes light up when his gaze met mine when Jasper was running on Alice's direction. I help my coat closer to my body and walked to the building breaking Edward's gaze. It was obvious I would feel worst with a happy couple next to me and Edward surrounded by girls. It was just too much for a morning.

I walked away from there a little too fast so the consequence was that when I walked up the stairs that lead to the building I tripped. Before I met the floor someone catch me by the waist. I opened my eyes and saw a blond man staring at me with a curios expression. He released me and presented himself.

"You should be more careful. By the way, I'm James Scott."- He had dark brown eyes and his hair was a bit long and was in a ponytail. He was kind of beautiful but not my type of guy.

"Thanks. It's already normal for me to fall. And…I'm Isabella Swan."- After we shake our hands he said goodbye and followed his way. Great, now at least I know someone here besides Alice.

_**EPOV:**_

__Those girls were getting on my nerves with their tries of getting my attention. Thanks god after a few minutes they gave up on me and turned their attention only to Emmet and Jasper. I automatically turned my head to Alice's direction when I heard her voice. Of course Bella was with her. I never wanted so much to those girls disappear and to run to Bella, hug and kiss her and then go away from everyone and all this chaos with her.

When she tripped on the stairs I unconsciously took a step forward but stopped the moment a blond man got her before. I couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy and anger. The way he held her and looked to her like she was something to eat drove me crazy; I wanted to rip his head off. I felt my muscles tense with the feeling and the thought but Emmet held me in place with one hand on my shoulder.

"Hey! Calm down beast. He is not going to do anything with Bella."- I took deep breaths so my respiration could come back to normal. I had no idea of who he was, but I didn't want him close to my Bella. I calmed down when he walked away from her. Emmet dragged me to my first class so he could go to his and Jasper walked with Alice. The whole walk I was thinking about how to make Alice forgive me and help me get closer to Bella.

I got shocked the moment I entered my class. Bella was sat on one of the last chairs of the room. I guess Luck is on my side today. I walked to sit behind her and stopped to talk with her.

"Hi, Bella."- My voice showed how much hopeful I was that she would talk to me. Her stare was dark and without brightness and washed all my hope away. The worst was when she looked away without saying a word. It was like I had been hit right in my chest. I looked to the floor and sat on my chair and stood all the class with my head on the wall and looking to the window. _She hates me._ But I wasn't going to give up so easy. The bell rang and she stood up fast and almost ran out of the class. I walked fast enough to reach her and stopped right in front of her. She collided with my chest and eyed me mad.

"Bella. Please. Don't ignore me."- I said fast but she held her book closer to her body and walked away. I turned around and held her by the arm, not strong enough to hurt. I was still worried about her weight. I felt my face turning into a worried one because of it but soon turned it on a mask.

"Edward. Let me go."- She said in a cold voice without turn to me. Even trying to sound cold I still felt the pain and sadness on her voice. However, I didn't let her go.

"No. I'm…not giving up on you again, Bella."- I trying to hide the pain in my voice but it was almost impossible. She didn't say anything for a while than I saw a tear cross her cheek. I reluctantly released her and watched as she walked away. I wanted to fight for her, and I would. But I didn't want to see her cry, never. My hands closed on fists because of distresses and anger I was feeling. Everything was my own fault. She was like this because of me. Someone toughed my shoulder and I turned around to face a girl with red and curly hair looking at me. She was beautiful but in a creepy way.

"Hi. I'm Victoria Spencer. You are new here, right?"- She tried to sound seductive but with no success. A shiver came down my spine because of her tone of voice. It was creepy. All I wanted was to run away from there.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Sorry but I have to go."- I walked away as fast as I could. That girl gave me chills. I met Emmet at my next class, Guitar. Yeah I was studying music and Bella and Emmet was too. Alice was studying dance and Jasper was working on a company as the security head. As for Rosalie she was working as a model. I sat next to Emmet and he soon passed me a note.

**Come on Eddie-boy. Tell me what is going on. And don't try to hide because your face betrays you. (Emmet)- **It was time like this one that I hated the fact I was an open book to my brother.

**I decided I'm not giving up of Bella. But she ignores me and hates me. ): (Edward)**

**Oh man! Relax. Don't give up on the first try. And give her sometime, you two just met again. (Emmet)**

**I know that. I don't want to give up but see her like this when I tried to talk with her hurts too much. (Edward)**

**Eddie! I just had an amazing idea! (Emmet)**

**God! Emmet. Why am I always afraid of yours ideas? (Edward)**

**Hey! Thanks to one of my ideas you met her! ¬¬ . Now…you you're your singing teacher will pass you a work group right? (Emmet)**

**BPOV:**

I tried not to look to his face when he was talking to me but the moment his warm hand got my arms made it all more difficult. I couldn't just let him get in my life again that easy. What if he leaves me again? What if I get hurt like I did before? Once I was on my next class and he wasn't in the same as me I let myself relax a bit; Just a bit because I wanted to feel him next to me again.

'Bella!"- James called me smiling. He seemed to be a nice guy and a happy one. –"Any more hurts from falls?"- I rolled my eyes from his stupid joke but answered him.

"Hi, James. Thanks God I don't have any."- I put my books on a table and he sat next to me. Our teacher entered the room and announced that we would have to a group work for next class. James asked if I wanted to do it with him so since I didn't know anyone else here I accepted. But after lunch Alice had a heart attack with this news.

"Are you crazy, Bella? That guy is weird and creepy!"- She almost yelled at me.

"Alice! He is not so bad. Besides he has been nice to me."- I answered her rolling my eyes.

"You know what you are doing. Now…changing the subject. Jas told me Edward was in your singing class."- She said with her voice almost a whisper. This subject was complicated to me and she knew it.

"Yes, he was."- Her eyes brighten up with my answer. God. –"But I didn't speak to him. I don't trust him and can't let him get I my live again like this. What if he leaves again?"

"I don't think he ever got out of your life."- She said more serious.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?"- I was going to beg her to change.

"No. Bella, listen. I know he screwed up in the past and hurt you. But look how he is now and you too. Both are horrible! I'm not telling you to date him. Just don't ignore him; it is not good for both of you. "

"Alice. It's not that I like to see him in this state; but I'm afraid to let him get closer. "- She hugged me and both didn't say anything for a while.

It was true I was afraid. I still loved him and wouldn't support to see him walk away again. I can be extremely emotional most of the times but right now my rational side was speaking louder. We were leaving the restaurant when Emmet, Jasper and Edward entered the place. Alice screamed and ran to kiss her boyfriend and Emmet ran to give me one of his body-crushing hugs.

"Bella! I missed you little-sis! "- I missed him so much. He had become my big brother in those months in Forks.

"I missed you too, Em!"- I turned to call Alice but she was too busy with Jasper. Some people are luck in this subject, Love. - "Alice? You can stay here if you want. You and Jasper deserve to spend some time together."- She tried to argue with me but I insisted and said goodbye to everyone except for Edward. He was looking to the floor with his hands on his pockets by the doorframe. I got in my car thinking a place I could go.

I ended up going to the park. What better place to think than under a tree in front of a lake? I wanted to forgive him, feel his soft lips on mines again, to hug him. But I had no guarantee that he would stay this time. I felt the empty and painful hole I was avoiding to feel, open again in my chest. Like the others times I felt it, I began to cry and mu hands started to shake a bit. I put my hands on my face while I was lying on the grass, trying to calm down. My phone started to ring on my pocket. I took a deep breath before I answered it so my voice didn't show I was crying.

"Hello?"- I said trying to sound normal.

"Bella? Hey! It's Jake!"

_**APOV:**_

__It didn't make me feel good letting Bella leave the restaurant alone, but she begged so much that I agreed with her. She left without look to Edward's face; I saw pain and sadness cross his face as she passed the door. He stood by the doorframe with his hands inside his pockets looking down. My gaze went to Jasper who was suffering with his brother. I knew who he felt because see Bella sad makes me like this too. He noticed I was looking to him and gave me a small smile. I took his hand and got in my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek before I walked to Edward. I was mad with him for what he did with Bella but see him like this hurts me too, he was like a brother to me sometimes. Why Bella and him just leave it all behind and run back to each others arms? It would be so much easier for both.

Edward was thinner and paler than usual. He was like a zombie or a ghost, lifeless. He closed his eyes and another wave of pain crossed his face. I pulled him for a hug. He hugged me back and began to cry on my shoulder. He was like Bella a few months ago, without hopes or strength.

"Edward…For the love of God! I beg you to be strong. Everything will work out sooner or later."- He broke my embrace and looked to me with red eyes. He nodded without any animation. He said he was going to walk for a while and met us at their apartment. I sat with Jasper and Emmet so they could eat something and walked with them to the apartment.


	10. 10 Fear

Hello, everyone! I'm sorry i did not update this story sooner, but my cousin is getting all my free time. :/ And this chapter is smaller because i haven't wrote the rest of the story in my notebook. And i need to think about how things are going to be from here, i'm thinking about putting someone in danger soon. :D Hope you are all enjoying. Pleaseee, pretty pleasee review!

* * *

_**BPOV:**_

"Hi, Jake! How are things there?" – (Bella)

"Everything is fine here. Ow! Remember that Charlie was trying to get me a job at the police station? Well…you are talking with the new police guard of La Push."- He said with his proud clear on his voice. I giggle at this because for me Jake never made the police type of guy. Except for his body size, he was too young and crazy to be a policeman.

"Really? That's great Jake... "- I was trying to hid my sadness but Jake obviously noticed.

"Okay, Bells. What happened? Going to college should be to make you better, and now you sound as sad as you were here."- He said worried.

"It's nothing, really."- I lied. How could he read me so easily? I wasn't even in front of him.

"You are a terrible liar, Bella. You can tell me if someone is messing around with you there. I'm your new dog guard."- He laughed at his own joke, which wasn't the best by the way. I took a deep breath before I told him everything about Edward. Of course he freaked out, I knew that if he could he would kill Edward or at least want him dead.

"Why can't he live his own life without mess with yours? Someone needs to put some sense in his head. I would with pleasure…"- After a couple of minutes with Jake yelling on the phone and calling Edward of every single bad name you can imagine, I begged him to change the subject. Your talking was basically with Jake talking and me listening. He told me every single new from La Push. He also told me he met a girl named Nessie at a party on the beach and they were going out. He talked about her with so much love in his voice that I couldn't help but make fun of him. For me Jake wasn't the romantic type, he was more the fun and outgoing type; but that's my opinion because I only knew him as a friend.

"Seems like you have been caught, Jake."

"What? Of course not! She is just a nice and sweet girl…Fine…I guess I was."- He finally gave up on denying.

"How is Seth and Leah? I haven't talked with them since Harry found out he was ill."

"They are hold thing up pretty well. Leah is still the same boring girl, I'm kidding. She is fine and amazingly happy with Sam. Seth is still this crazy kid he has always been. But they usually change the subject when you ask about Harry. I talked with their mother and she said the doctors didn't give him much time left.""Charlie told me about that. Hm…I got go, Jake. My battery is on the end. Bye."- I turned the phone off and lay on the grass, just staring at the sky. A few minutes later I heard James's voice calling me. I sat straight on the floor as he came smiling towards me and sat next to me.

"What are you doing here all alone?"- He said staring at the people ahead of us.

"Actually nothing just thinking about stuffs." – I said.

"What a random answer."- He said teasing me. I couldn't just tell him my whole life, even if he is showing to be a good person. I barely know him.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it."- He laughed and put an arm around my shoulder, shaking me a bit.

"Oh come on. It's not like I'm going to tell the whole college about it."- I thought about an answer that would make him stop but when I was going to say something, I heard a familiar velvet voice calling me from behind us. Automatically, I turned my body to meet a very serious Edward. His voice sounded like he was in pain and extremely angry. He was analyzing James and me with a dark expression clear on his face. I stood up and stepped away from James, because of course I didn't want Edward to think I was dating him.

"Shouldn't you be with Alice or anyone else than with this…guy."- Edward said through his teeth. His jaw was tensed from anger which made his voice came out almost a whisper and sent shivers down my spine. But he was acting so much like my father that every other feeling a felt at the begging was replaced by anger.

"I can have other friends besides Alice. Besides, since when with who I have acquaintance with is any of your business?"- I asked him coldly and looking straight into his green eyes. I knew for experience that was easy to get lost into those eyes, but I have no idea of how I managed not to get lost. James stood up and placed himself between us two, looking straight to Edward.

"You listened to her. Now, why don't you just turn around and leave us alone? It's clear she doesn't want you close."- James's voice was so cold that again I felt shivers down my spine. Suddenly, he seemed so scary and dangerous. He really could be scary when he wanted to be.

"Bella, trust me. You don't want to stay alone with him."- Edward said worried and serious before taking a step forward. James put one hand on his chest to stop him from coming closer. Edward tensed and I saw his stare at James becoming dark.

"Take your hands off me, Asshole."- His voice was serious. I never heard Edward talking like this. I mean, I only saw him as a kind and gentle guy, never as this serious and scary Edward in front of me. I placed myself between them, sensing this talking was getting a bit dangerous.

"Hey! Enough of this, okay?"- James got one of my arms, pulling me toward him but Edward got the other one to stop him. What is going on here? God help me!

"She is not going with you, Edward! Forget it! You lost her."- What? Did I miss something in this conversation? I saw pain cross Edward's face with James answer.

"Edward, let me go. You should go meet your brothers."- I said coldly, but only because I needed him to go away. I would handle if James and him started to fight right here. I knew that in the state Edward's body was, he would be the one to end at the hospital.

"If it is that what you want. Just…please call Alice if something happen or you need to go, okay?"- He said as he released my arm. He put his hands inside the pockets of his jeans and turned around to leave. I don't know why but suddenly a wave of fear came to me. I didn't know of what I was afraid of, but all I wanted was to call Edward and get away from James.

"Come on, Bella. Just forget him. Hey, remember that we have to do that search for next class?"- I just nodded not really paying attention to what he was saying. My thoughts were on about what Edward meat when he said to call Alice if something happen.- " Than…why don't we go to my apartment? Don't worry. It's not a date, just two friends going to do their homework."- I smiled as answer and he lead me to his car.


	11. 11 Phone call

_**EPOV:**_

__I was beyond made with myself for letting Bella there. How could I be such a coward! My muscles were tense until I arrived at Bella's and Alice's apartment where Emmet told me they were. I slammed my car's door with so much force that I'm afraid I might have broken it. I took deep breaths before Alice answered the door and let me in. I guess my face wasn't the most relaxed one because everyone stopped to look at me when I came in. Emmet had Rose on his lap on the floor in from of the TV, Jasper was on the kitchen apparently getting something to drink and Alice froze in front of me.

"Edward? What happened? I thought you went for a walk to relax."- Emmet asked me from the floor. I passed Alice and sat on the couch close to them and Alice and Jasper came to sit on the loveseat. I put my elbows on my knees and took a deep breath before telling them the entire story.

"WHAT? YOU LEFT HER WITH THAT CREEPY?"- Alice yelled trying to get out of Jasper lap, but he restrained her from killing me.

"I had no choice! I mean she didn't want to be close to me! I'm lost, Alice. Every time I'm around her, she ignores me or is very cold."- I felt tears began to form on the corner of my eyes. Alice sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. We will figure it out, I promise you we will."- We talked for an hour about all this mess and Emmet told us about his new plan involving the sing project. Around 5:00 p.m., we heard someone knock on the door and Alice went to answer. The next thing we heard was a scream, everyone went running to the door. But it was only Jacob who decided to make a surprise visit to Bella.

"I can't believe you are here!"- She yelled again jumping up and down like a five years old child.

"Yeah. I decided to make a surprise to Bella and you. By the way, where is she? I talked with her an hour ago I think."- He asked sounding worried. Did he know she was at the park with James?

"She is with a friend, James Scott at the park."- I answered him. His face went from relaxed to shock and worried. I wonder why.

"James Scott? Are you serious?"- Everyone in the room nodded and he stared to scream. What is wrong with all these people?

"WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH HIM?! THIS GUY IS DANGEROUS!"- Dangerous? What does he mean with it?

"What do you mean, Jacob?"- I asked him holding myself in place. I knew that asshole wasn't good. I felt my muscles tense again and my hands get into fists.

"This guy is being search for all the country. I saw his case a few months ago at the police station at Forks. Let me show you."- He went to the computer and wrote James's name on the screen. All that I saw was something involving his name with women traffic and murders before I ran out of the apartment and got my phone to call Bella. It rang a few times but no one answered. I tried again as I approached my car and this time she answered it.

"E-Edward."- She was crying and seemed extremely scared.

"Bella! Bella! Where are you?!"- She was crying so much that hearing her like this and not be able to do anything made me almost break my keys when I tried to open the car.

"Edward…please. Help me. I don't know exactly. James is crazy; he drove me to this place and then knocked me unconscious. Pleaseee."- She was begging me to help and I couldn't do anything! I was going to kill this man for hurting her. I could feel the taste of blood on my mouth, I need his blood. I need him to be dead.

"Bella! I need you to give me directions! Anything!"- I was slamming my car because of the agony was I feeling. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I almost punched Emmet because of the fright he gave me. He had his face that can make anyone think he is a murder. And Jake was taking some things on his car like guns and stuffs. I put the phone on the speakers so everyone could hear.

"I don't remember much. I was unconscious. Just that it's a brown house on the woods and something about a Riverside road…"- The next thing we hear was she screaming and yelling for us to help. Her phone fell on the floor and there was fight noises.

"HELP! EDWARD! AHHH. LET ME GO, PLE—PLEASE. AHHHHH."- There were more noises and someone fell on the floor. This was killing me! Hearing her fight and scream for help. This James is a dead man.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER, YOUR BASTARD!" – I couldn't help but yell at the phone. Alice and Rose were crying and Emmet was almost pulling his hair out and Jake was running towards us with everything. A door was slammed and the sound of someone running was heard. The phone was picked from the floor and his voice came on the line.

"Hello there Edward. Listen, I had other plans for your girlfriend. She could make me win a lot of money, but since she is being so difficult and already had some issues on her pretty face, I guess she is not worth for me anymore at least to make money. BUT, her face can have some issues but her body is not that bad. I could enjoy myself for a few hours before…you know. I'm really sorry."- He said this with a casual and cold voice. This man is a freak and psycho!

"IF YOU HURT HER I'M GOING TO FIND YOU AND KILL IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY AS POSSIBLE! NOW, LET HER GO!"- I heard he laugh on the other side. I couldn't believe this is happening. Then the line went dead. I collapsed on the floor in shock.

"What she said about their location?"- Jake asked trying to sound calm and cold. Apparently, the training as policeman was good to him.

"Brown house on the woods and Riverside road. Nothing else."- I whispered. He got his phone and dialed a number and soon he was talking fast with someone.

"Bryan! I need this now. Ok. Great thanks man."- He turned the phone off and looked at me, Emmet and Jasper. - "Let's go, guys."- He passed to us a few guns and bulletproof vest. I was shocked with him.

"Jake? Are you sure this is legal?"- Emmet asked him with the same expression as me.

"I was going to give this to the police officers from Forks. I came here to pick it up. It's a coincidence all this."- A smile came to his face. – "Let get him."- Alice and Rose would stay at the apartment and each of us went to our cars. I would ask Jake later about the call and who was Bryan. But right now, all I need is to have Bella save in m arms. Emmet and I followed Jake's car at a high speed. Soon we were at a dirty road and I saw the word Riverside wrote on a board road. How did Jake found this out? Then I saw an old brown house on the end of the road. All my senses were on alert and my muscles were screaming for me to open the door and run to find Bella but I need to stay focus.

_**BPOV: (hours before the whole Jake thing)**_

__I didn't know where James where taking me, and I was getting a bit nervous. We were already far from the center of the city. I couldn't help but think of Edward and his words on the park. "Call Alice if something happens…"

"Hm…James? Where are we?"- The car entered a road without paving and the board road with the word Riverside road flashed by my eyes.

"Oh! I just need to pick up something at a friend's house before we move to my house. I slept here last night and forgot a few clothes."- Just clothes. Don't worry. – "So Bella. What is the thing between you and Edward?" – He asked casually.

"We dated once but it's over. He left me when his family was moving."- I said holding the tears again. I really needed to stop being so sensitive.

"Things ended badly I see by the way you talk with him."- He said as he accelerated the car.

"Yeah."- All I said was this simple word. I didn't know why I had this feeling that I wanted to be with Edward right now. He made me feel save and loved. The rest of the drive I was lost in thoughts about my past in Forks with Edward. When we went to do Bungee jump at the bridge. When we were falling and I felt his warm chest protecting me and his happy laugh or scream, and when we fell on the water and played with each other. I let a tear or two fall but James didn't notice.

We arrived at an old and brown house. There were two cars parked in front of it. James opened the car's door for me and led me to the front door of the house. The place was a total chaos and dirty, like in those horror movies. A shiver came down my spine when a girl about my age and reddish hair opened the door and smiled at James and me. I have seen her somewhere, I'm sure. She was taller than me and her body was the one to make every girl jealous.

"Hello, guys. Please come in."- She said as James placed his hands on her waist and kissed her. The hall was quite simple and the living room had only a couth where a tanned man was sat. James slapped his head and the guy turned around to punch James playful on the arm.

"James! My man! I thought you were dead!"- The guy stood up and walked toward where the girl and I were standing.

"It took me a bit longer than I thought, Laurent. But here is she."- Here is she? What is going on here? The guy walked towards me with a smile on his face, automatically I stepped back but the girl held me from behind. I fought to get free of her hold but she was strong and seemed to know how to immobilize someone.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!"- All I felt was a pain in my head and James saying he was sorry then everything went dark.


	12. 12 Shots

_**BPOV:**_

__A terrible pain in the back of my head woke me up. My eyes opened fast but closed again because of the light of the room. I rubbed my eyes as I sat straight on the bed I found myself lying on. The room was only filled with a bed, a chair where a man was sit with his feet on the table close to the door. He was about 1, 80 m of height, blond and short hair; His features were of a young man, not older than 18 years old.

"Thanks god you are awake. It was getting boring around here."- He said while he was taking care of his gun. What a movie scene. He dropped the gun o the table next to the rest of things that were there, including a wine bottle. He held my face with one hand and looked at me, analyzing. – "I don't know why James thinks you worth the risk. You must have something special to have called his attention. I wonder what it is."- He said, his face getting closer to mine. His lips were attacking mines with too much force. Way different from Edward's whose were soft and right with mines.

I bit his lips making him screaming with pain. He released me from his embrace and slapped me across the face. I tried to run towards the door but he held me in place before throwing me on the wall.

"I guess I will have to teach you some manners, young lady."- He said punching me on the stomach. Later he punched my face and I felt the blood coming out my nose and on the corner of my mouth. The smell was awful. He held my arms upon my head on the wall. Think fast Bella, fast! I looked around for something that could make him release me. The first thing I thought and did was hitting the space between his legs with my knee. His hands left my arms when he knelt. I hit him again this time on the stomach then ran towards the table. He pulled me by the feet just at the time I reached the wine bottle.

He got on the top of me, trying to immobilize me, but I keep hitting him with my arms and legs whenever possible. Finally I hit him on the head with the wine bottle and thousands of pieces of glass were on the floor. I felt many of them cut my arm while I was getting his unconscious body out of me. I walked to the door now with my nose, mouth and arm bleeding. When I reached the hall I heard many voices coming up stairs, I ran into the first door I saw which lead to a bathroom. The second I came in, I felt my phone ring on my pocket. I didn't know I was still with it. I ran into the bath tub and pulled the curtain, hiding myself before I answered it. I let the waves of despair came over when I saw Edward's name on the screen of the phone.

"E-Edward."- My voice was shaking as much as I was. I had the hand of the bleeding arm holding the phone while the other was stopping the bleeding. I was scared I would die, scared I would never see Edward again or kiss him or feel save into his arms. Scared I would never see Alice smile again, or my father or Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie.

"Bella! Bella! Where are you?"- I guess he sensed my fear on my voice from the way he was screaming, showing clear concern and worry. He seemed almost as much desperate as me. His velvet voice was reassuring. There were no words to describe how much I was regretted of leaving him at the park. Or how much I wanted to be next to him right now.

"Edward, please. Help me. I don't know exactly. James is crazy; he drove me to this place and then knocked me unconscious. Pleaseee."- I tried to make my voice sound clear despite the tears and sobs.

"Bella! I need you to give me directions! Anything!"- He screamed at the phone. I focused on our drive to the house, anything that could be useful but I only remembered of a board road with the words _Riverside road _and the brown house I was in. I need to remember more, there was more.

"I don't remember much. I was unconscious. Just that it's a brown house on the woods and something about a Riverside road…"- There must be more to tell. Think Bella! I heard someone get in the bathroom and pull the curtain. James was giggling at me. What a psycho.

"I have been looking for you, sweetie."- He said and pulled me out of the tub by the hair. I screamed from the pain and fell on the floor and so did the phone. I dragged myself to the sink to get up, but he got my hair again and made me stand up abruptly. I tried to get a bottle on the sink but he throw me on the door and my arm hit everything that there was on the sink to the floor.

"HELP! EDWARD!"- I screamed when James slapped me and then took my arm and pulled my towards his knee, hitting my stomach. I could barely breathe. – "LET ME GO, PLE—PLEASE. AHHHHH."- He kicked me again, and I used my weight to throw him on the mirror. We both slipped and fell on the floor. He screamed and put his hands where his head was now bleeding. I ran through the door and saw Laurent and Victoria on the other side of the hall. I ran to a ladder that takes to another floor of the house.

_**EPOV:**_

We parked a bit far from the house and the rest of the way we did by foot. Bella's desperate voice and screams keep coming to my mind. How did I let this happen? I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jake walking to the front door. Emmet, Jasper and I followed him and each of us stood next to the door while Jake opened the door slowly. Soon we heard someone asked who we were and what we were doing there. One of the guys pulled out a gun and sounds of shots filled the room. Each of us ran to behind something solid to protect ourselves.

Somehow I heard a scream up stairs. This must have been Bella. I ran towards the stair but on the top of it I faced a young blond man. He had blood on his face coming down his head. He ran in my direction and I used my weight to throw him to the hall of the next floor. We fell on the floor and the gun I was caring slipped away. We fought until I reached the gun again and shot him on the leg. I was now with bruises on my face and a cut on the corner of my eyebrow, looking at this man who was smiling at me.

"You know James already has her."- He said trying to get up but his bleeding leg stopped him and he fell on the floor again.

"Where are they? TELL ME, BASTARD."- I yelled with the gun on his forehead. I never killed someone, but with the anger and hate that was blinding me, there was always the first time for everything.

"Do you think I would tell you? Thanks to you and that bitch I'm already bleeding to death."- He said serious.

"Alright then."- I pulled the trigger and the next second the man was dead on my feet. Call me freak or psycho but they had Bella. And I wasn't getting out of here without her. I jumped when someone touched my arm. I turned around and saw Jasper making a signal for us to continue.

"The others are down stairs taking care of the ones there. Now come one."- I nodded and we got in every room on that floor looking for Bella. I found her phone on the bathroom and blood on the bath tub. A wave of fear for her came to me. What if she was already dead? I slapped the thought out of my mind and keep on looking for her. Jasper called me and I walked to the end of the stair that leads to the attic. The wall was stained with blood in some parts, like some walked up stairs using the wall as a support. I looked to Jasper and walked slowly up stairs. Once we reached the top of it, shots hit the wall close to us. I tried to see who was in the hall. I only saw one man and Victoria, the one from the college. It suits her to be with that psycho.

"Your beloved girlfriend is not here, Eddie-boy!"- Victoria said loud enough for us to hear.

"You go find her, Edward. We can take care of those."- It was Jake this time. I looked at him. I couldn't let my brothers and him here alone. He noticed I wasn't going anywhere and began to talk again. – "You have to go, Edward. Or you will never see her again if they go way too far. There was a hole on the kitchen's door they probably went through the woods. Now go!"- I reluctantly nodded and went down stairs and then to the back garden of the house. I ran toward the woods and looked for some kind of recent trail. I walked fast into the first one I saw. I ran a few minutes on this trail and soon I heard Bella's cry. Of course they haven't gone too far, it was almost impossible for Bella to walk without tripping specially on the woods. I walked more and found them . James pulling her up and slapping her for being so clumsy. No one can treat my girl like this, man. I took a step closer but he heard me and fast pulled Bella to his front and a gun on her head. I stopped immediately.

"I wouldn't do any movement if I were you, Edward. Or she will suffer the consequences."- He said as he turned around to find me. He had heard me but still could see me. I couldn't try to shot him from where I was because if I did and didn't kill him, there was the chance Bella would get more hurt. I looked to her for the first time. She had bruises on her face, and her noise and mouth were bleeding a bit, her left arm was red from the blood coming down and from her pants I could see the blood on her right leg. My anger increased as my eyes traveled down her body.

"Get out, Edward. Or she will only suffer more."- He yelled still turning around. Only when he was with his back to me I walked slowly, careful not to make any sound. I target his legs and with one shot he screamed and Bella kicked him on the chest and ran to where I was. He would be the one to suffer and a very slowly and painful death. I didn't say I word to Bella only pulled her by waist to behind me. I could feel her hard breath behind me. I heard more steps coming closer and walked with Bella to behind a oak tree and put on her the bulletproof vest.

"Edward! What are you doing? You can't stay without it."- She as usually complained.

"Bella. All I need is you to be save, I would never forgive myself if got shot and died. Ok? So put it on, now."- I said serious even if I wanted to hug her and kiss all her face and take care of her. I looked to see who has come and saw Victoria helping James to get up. Soon I saw Jake getting into the meadow. Bella tried to scream his name but I put my hand on her mouth and told her to stay here no matter what. Then I saw they exchange shots and Jake get shot on the leg and then he ran and hid behind a fallen tree. I ran to him as James tried to shot me.

"Jake! You are alright?"- I asked as he began to breathe hard from the pain. From where we were it was possible to see Bella. He looked at her and a wide smile came to his face.

"I will be fine."- From the corner of my eyes I saw Bella make a move and try to run to tree where we were. Automatically, I ran to her and throw her again behind the tree before I felt a bullet hit my chest. I heard Bella and Jake scream and fell on the ground. More sound of shots came and I saw Bella's worried face came in view.

"Edward! Say something! Please! Don't die. I need you! Edward!"- She cried. It hurts me to see she suffer like this. I called her name, even with my voice almost a whisper. She had on hand were the bullet was, trying to stop the bleeding. I put my hand on the top of hers and pressed more. A terrible pain came and the entire world around me became to get dark. The last thing I heard was Bella screaming me to stay awake before everything went dark.


	13. 13 Assassin

_**BPOV:**_

__The moment I stepped forward to Edward, he ran and threw behind the tree before the bullet hit his chest. I watched paralyzed as he fell on the ground. Jake and James began to shot at each others direction, but I was bothering with them. I knew that my best friend was fighting over there, but the image of Edward bleeding body on the floor was blinding me for everything around. I couldn't hear anything, or see anything besides Edward's breath and the pain on his face when I got in my knees next to him.

"Edward! Say something!"- I looked at his chest, searching for the bullet hole. Once I found it, I tore his shirt and used it to stop the bleeding. I couldn't lose him again. - "Don't die, please. I need you Edward!"- He put his hand on the top of mine to put more pressure on the hole and whispered my name. I never looked away from his face as he got paler. I felt his hold on my hand get weak and his eyes began to close.

"Edward! Don't you dare to do this to me! Open your eyes! Stay awake!"- My voice began to get weak when he didn't open his eyes again. This was my entire fault. My entire fault! I shook his shoulders with one hand and screamed once more for him, but nothing. He wasn't coming back. I laid on his chest and let the tears come down. Suddenly I felt someone lift me from the ground, I screamed and punched the person. I wanted to stay with Edward. I turned my head to look at Edward but I saw Emmet with him in his arms following Jasper and I. Jasper put me on the floor after we were a bit far from the shots. Emmet put Edward carefully on the floor then turned around a came back running to our previous spot.

Jasper walked over Edward and began to work to bring him back to life. I cried and put my head between my knees. I was desperate and anger was coming over me. Not blinding my senses like the pain and sadness I felt when Edward got shot, but waking all my senses and boiling my blood. I walked to Jasper and without thinking twice I took his gun from his waist and ran to where Emmet and Jake were. This wasn't over yet.

"BELLA! COME BACK!"- I didn't obey Jasper screams. Just keep on running. I saw Emmet throwing Laurent on a tree and Jake on the top of James trying to make him release his gun. When I took a step forward someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around to punch me on the face. I don't think it was more possible for me to get madder like I already was when I saw Victoria grinning at me. I launched myself at her, making us both go to the ground. I rolled us so I was on the top of her, punching her face many times. She managed to kick from her and stood up fast. I searched for the gun on the grass. She grabbed my hair the moment I picked the gun up. Automatically I pulled the trigger on the chest. Her body fell on the floor and I saw Jake being kicked by James. I ran and before I jumped on his back when he tried to point the gun to Jake, I tried to shot him but the gun I took from Jasper didn't have more bullets.

"GET OFF ME, BITCH!" – He yelled and tried to get rid of me. But I keep on beating him on the head. He threw me on the ground and I hurt my back with the fall. Jake threw himself at James and the both of them hit a tree. I saw a gun on the ground and picked it up. James punched Jake away from him and stopped when he saw me with the gun pointed to him.

"Because of you Edward is dead, Bastard!"- I yelled at him.

"You don't have courage to pull the trigger."- He said laughing and putting his hands up.

"Are you going to tell me that what I had before wasn't courage when I killed Victoria?"- I saw his eyes get wide with the news. Jake was looking at me with his mouth open. No one ever saw me acting like this; I was always the weak one, the baby for everyone.

"Bella? What are you doing with this gun?"- I heard Emmet approach hold an unconscious Laurent.

"I think she is mad, Emmet."- Jake told him with a playing voice. Emmet put one hand on my shoulder and nodded his head. I bet this was better than Emmet's video games for him. This was going to be like an execution. Jake noticed I was hesitating. I was not a murderer; I couldn't kill someone this way. With Victoria I was defending myself, but James was alone, fear clear on his eyes. I wasn't so cold blood at this point. Jake took the gun from my hand and with one shot James was on the floor, dead.

"You are not an assassin, Bella. Now let's go. I hope Jasper has called an ambulance already, because this leg is killing me."- I help Jake get to where Jasper was. Soon the ambulance and the police got to the place. Jake and I were forced to go to the hospital. I was on my room at the hospital, looking to the ceiling. It was impossible to stop worry about Edward. The doctors said he lost too much blood and was unconscious. They also said we were lucky his heart was still beating even if weakly when he got here. The surgery to remove the bullet was difficult and dangerous. He was with a hemorrhage on the chest, and they would have to do another surgery to stop it.

Jake walked inside my room in his wheelchair together with Emmet and Jasper. Rosalie and Alice were out to tell my parents and Edward's about the incident. Emmet keeps trying to make me tell him about my hurts. The last time he asked Jasper hit him on the head.

"Hey, Bells. How is our favorite girl today?"- Jake said with a smile and playing around with his wheelchair. It was impossible not to laugh at him; he seemed to have come back to his childhood in that chair.

"Have been better. How is you leg, Jake?"- I asked as Jasper sat at the end of my bed and Emmet on the small couch.

"Getting better. This wheelchair is awesome! Look at this!"- He said and turned the chair around incredibly fast.

"You will get dizzy like this."- Jasper said worried. Jake had lost blood enough for everyone be worried about him too.

"You sound like my father, dude."- Jake said stopping with his games.

"So, Bella. We heard you are getting out of here today! Finally, the college has been boring without you these past weeks."- Emmet commented.

"Yeah, finally."- My voice was weak. I would go home today but Edward was still with his life in danger; all because of me. Jasper sensed my worry and hugged me carefully not to hurt me.

"He is going to get out of this. Believe me, Bella. Don't you dare to think you will get rid of my brother so easily."- He said playfully. Suddenly, my mother stormed inside the room, crying her heart out and screaming.

"MOM?"- Was all I could say before she hugged me smashing all my bones. Charlie walked behind her and said hi to everyone. He had already seen me before and was calmer. My mother, on the other hand, had just arrived from Italy.

"Renne, I think it would be better if you let she breath."- Charlie told her. Immediately, she released me and looked at Charlie mad.

"Don't tell me what is better for my daughter, Charlie."- She said a bit too loud.

"Hey! What is going on?"- I asked. I was almost killed and they can't even for this day leave their difference behind?

"You mother…well she…"- Charlie was cut off by my mother.

"You are going to life with me in Italy!"- She yelled. What the hell? - "Isn't it amazing?"- I tried to make her stop, but she kept on talking about her house and that Phil was preparing everything to me there, college, house; until I lost my temper and yelled at her to stop.

"I'm not going anywhere!"- She looked hurt for a few seconds but later put her mother mask. Before she could say anything Charlie spoke.

"She has a mandate of the judge to leave with you, Bella."- He said clearly not happy with this situation.

"What? I am already 18."- I can't believe this. They are not taking me anywhere.

"Sweetie, you still not 21 and don't have a current job. So until you turn 21, I'm still responsible for you. You are an "adult" for a few things. Not everything. And after what you have been passing here, your father and I decided you should live with me."- What? This is bullshit.

"You and I? You didn't tell my anything. Just arrived here taking my daughter away from me!"- Charlie shouted to her.

"CHARLIE! I'M NOT HAVING THIS DISCUSSION WITH YOU OVER AGAIN! MY DAUGTHER IS NOT HAPPY HERE AND SHE NEEDS TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT EDWARD!"

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! YOU DON'T ANYTHING ABOUT EDWARD AND ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY DAMN LIFE!"-She got shocked I was telling her all this. But, come on. It was the truth. She passes her life traveling around the Europe with Phil and only when I'm dying she decides to act like a mother. She stood up and turned around to leave but not without telling Charlie to put some sense on my head. My father sighed and sat on the end of the bed and Jasper went to sit with Emmet.

"Don't even try, dad. I'm not going anywhere."- I said between my sobs.

"Bella. You think I want this? I can't do anything right now. She will take you and there is nothing you can do. I promise you I will talk with my lawyer and you will come back."- He hugged me and let me alone with my friends. They all came to hug me and support me.

I still had a few days here before leaving to Italy with my mother. Alice and Rosalie made me promise I would call every single day. I knew I would. It was impossible to stay away from them. All of the five days I was still there, I passed my days at Edward's room. The first day I came in after his last surgery ended and the doctor allowed me to see him, I almost fainted. His face and arms was full of hurts. His chest was coming up and down slowly. I sat next to his bed and passed my hands on his hair.

"Hey, you."- I whispered. It was stupid to talk with him. But many people say they can hear everyone around. I saw the rate of his heart beat increase when he heard my voice. The rest of the days were most like this. I dedicated my time to stay with Edward. On the last day I left with him a necklace and a photo of us two years ago. Everyone went to the airport to say their goodbyes to me and wish me luck there.

"Bella! Come on!"- My mother yelled from the gate. I looked over one last time for my father and my friend and whispered "I love you, guys." My father told me the lawyer was already on the case, trying everything to bring me back. I help my mother with the package and entered the airplane. I watched as the city was disappearing and with it all my life.


	14. 14 She is on my black list now

**Hello, everyone! Sorry i didn't update sooner, school is taking all my time. Hope you like this chapter. I wrote it really fast because i have to study more. ://**

* * *

_**BPOV:**_

When Renée and I arrived at London, it was already night and raining. Phil met us at the airport with a young woman next to him. At the sight of her husband, my mother left her bags on the floor and ran to his arms. Actually, she left one bag on the floor, because the rest of mines and hers were being lifted from the floor by me or were on a small pushcart. The girl with Phil walked towards me and helped me with the bags.

"Let me help you with this. Don't worry about them. You'll get used to it."- She told me as she put a bag on her back. – "I'm Emily by the way. Phil's sister."- She introduced herself with a warm smile.

"I'm Isabella. But just call me Bella, please."- At that time my Renée and Phil were walking in our direction. I let out a sigh with the view of their happy faces. There were so in love and that was clear in their faces. Unlike Emily said, I don't think I will get used to see them together, not when I had been forced to left the love of my life. Just the thought of him made me feel pain on my chest. Emily noticed my sadness and put her arms around my shoulders, shaking me a bit.

"Be happy, Bella! I will show you the entire London!"- Her attempts to make me smile were not working. Phil met us and hugged me slightly. I guess he didn't give me a bear hug, because the look on my face made clear I didn't want to be here.

"Bella! Long time no see. You look lovely, darling!"- I just thanked him and tried to show my best smile, which didn't work by the way. Phil and Emily helped me with the bags while Renée was talking on the phone with someone from her work.

The drive to my new "home" was silent except for my mother and Phil who didn't stop from talking. The house was huge and modern, at a quiet street from London. All the houses there were like this. After we entered the house and all the bags were out of the car, I excused myself to my new room to put everything in order. However, the truth is that I went there to sit on the edge of the bed to cry. I hear a knock on the door and wiped my tears away.

"Come in."- My voice went out low, but enough for Emily to hear it and walk inside the bedroom.

"Are you okay, Bella?"- She asked rubbing up and down my arm.

"I'm not. Why she made me come here? I mean I don't want to be here. I want my friends, Edward and my father close to me."- I cried out.

"Tell me about this Edward. You mother told us a bit about him but what she said didn't make much sense to me."- She said sitting straight on the bed to hear me.

"He is just the most amazing and gentle guy in the planet. There are no words to describe him; His green eyes, his crooked and dazzling smile. When I was kidnapped, he got shot because of me. It was my entire fault he is now at a hospital's bed unconscious. And when he most needed me, Renée came and dragged me away from him and all my life there."- I told her between sobs. It was almost impossible for me to breathe.

"I'm sorry you are passing through all this. What do you think about going to a dance club tomorrow? It will be fun and you look like you need to relax."- She said jumping on the bed slightly. I nodded not because I loved the idea, but what else would I do? Renée probably would force me to go.

"Great! I will let you go sleep now. I have our entire day planned for tomorrow!"- She remembered me of Alice. She was high and hyperactive like her, but unlike Alice, Emily was tall and with ruby hair. I barely slept that night because of the rain and the non-stopping sobs.

The next day I spent the morning inside my bedroom and only when the afternoon was ending, Emily told me to get ready. I obeyed and took a warm bath and picked up the clothes she left for me on the bed. Emily drove us to a Dance club on the center of the city. The place was crowed and many people were waiting outside the building. Emily ignored the huge line behind us and went straight on the security guard at the door. She whispered something in his ear and a smile came to his face. He opened the door and let us passes.

I don't remember much about that night, just a few things at the middle of the night. I remember Emily drinking a lot and starting to get high. At the beginning I would only dance a bit with her and stare at the drink in front of me on the table. Later, I started to drink with her and both of us danced like there was nobody else there. One of the last things I remember was Emily and I dancing on the bar table. The next morning, I woke up with a terrible headache.

_**EPOV:**_

While I was unconscious at the hospital, I could hear her beautiful voice talking with me. I wanted to see her, hug her and stare at her chocolate brown eyes so badly! I was aware of everything around me that time. I felt she rub my hand and my hair while she talked. I could even hear my heart beat speed at the machine next to me when she was around. But then after a day she didn't come back to see me.

All I heard was Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and my parents' voices. Why she wasn't here? Where was she? It became usual to me to dream about her. I don't know how long I stayed like this, but one day I was finally able to open my eyes. The light in the room was so bright that it hurt my eyes and I closed them again. At the same time I hear Alice yell with surprise. Great, I almost get blind and deaf at the same time. Wonderful begin.

"Edward?"- Alice whispered after she recovered herself. I couldn't find my voice yet. My throat was too dry to talk. I tried to tell her to get me some water, but the sound of it wasn't pleasant. I finally managed to mimic something that made she understand that I was thirsty. She ran out of the room and soon came back with a cup of water. I drank it fast to talk.

"Edward, I can't believe you are finally awake! You have no idea of…"- As much as I was happy to see her again I need to cut her off and ask about Bella. It's has been too long see I last heard her voice.

"Alice…it's amazing to see you again and be back, but where is Bella?"- I managed out slowly. She stopped and I saw sad clearly in her eyes. It only made me more concerned about her.

"I should have guessed you would ask about her."- She said looking away from my face. Why don't she tell me straight what is happening!

"Alice, I could hear her when I was unconscious then her voice suddenly never came back. All I heard was you voice and everyone else, except for hers."- I cried out loud. I have to admit I was beginning to panic.

"Edward, she moved to London to live with her mother."- What!? She…left? This can't be happening. My heart beat increased so much that it alarmed all the nurses, doctors and Alice. My father came running in the room. For a moment he was nervous, then his face light up when he saw I was awake then it became hard and sad once he noticed I was crying and mad.

"Edward! Calm down, you just woke up! I'm sorry, Carlisle. I had no idea he would react like this. It was the first thing he asked."- Alice said putting her hands on her head.

"It's alright, Alice. Edward, my son, you need to calm down I will give you some medication so you can calm down."- My father told me. I don't want to sleep again or calm down! I want someone to explain me what happened with Bella!

"I don't need medication! What happened with Bella?"- I yelled and my heart beat kept speeding. I think I was at the edge of a heart-attack.

"I will tell you if you calm down, son."- I closed my eyes and breathed hard. My heart beat speed down and I was finally a little beat calmer. I opened my eyes again and tried to sit on the bed. But my arms were still weak so Alice helped me out. Once I was able to be face to face with my father I asked him again what happened.

"Her mother came with a paper saying she was going to live with her. She didn't want her near of any of us and all the mess we were "bringing" to Bella's life. Of course, Bella and Charlie didn't agree with that but she had to go. Charlie is working on bringing her back since she left."- Her mother is on my black list from now on.

"How long I had been like this and how ling she left?"- I asked serious.

"She left a few days after you got like this. About two months ago."- I had been like this entire two months. Two months since she was dragged away from me. I need to get her back. For god's sakes! I got shot to save her and her mother really think I'm giving her up like this, after everything? Oh…she doesn't know with whom she is dealing with. My father noticed in my eyes what I was planning.

"You still need to recover even if you are awake right now, son. I would say a few weeks, around a month before you can think of that."- He said with a smile playing on his lips. He had to screw up with my plans. I can't survive a month here without her! I have already passed two years without her and I almost died. I nodded and let out a heavy sigh.

That was the slowest month of my life! Every day I would pray for the end of the day so I could at least see her face in my dreams at night. Not to mention the daydreams I constantly had. When my father finally let me go out of the hospital, he said he would let me go away yet. According to him I was still weak to travel or to do something like this. I spent two days in my house, thinking about how to speed thing up. Then I decided to call the airplane company and buy a ticket to the first flight to Europe they had; which would be in the middle of the night. Once everyone at the house was sleeping, I packed my thing and drove to the airport. All I need was to get out of here, her address and all that crap I could get once I was there, I was sure Charlie would help me.

When the plane arrived at London, I took a cab and went to the nearest hotel. As soon as I walked inside the room, my phone rang in my pocket. I picked it up and saw that was Emmet calling and several missing calls from my family. Even Charlie had called me.

"Hey, Em!"- I greeted him laughing a bit. I knew everybody was mad with me.

"EDWARD ANTHONIE CULLEN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? OUR MOTHER WAS HAVING A HEART ATTACK BECAUSE OF YOU!"- I felt bad for Esme, but this was personal. I wouldn't let anyone take Bella away from me. I made a mistake once leaving her, but this wouldn't help again. I heard Emmet running on the other side of the phone. I wondered what he was doing.

"Man! You scared me! Are you alright?"- He asked with a calmer voice.

"I'm fine, Emmet."- I didn't have time to talk more because he cut me off.

"So, have you found her yet?"- His voice was so low and fast that I had troubles understanding what he was saying.

"No, I didn't. I just got here. I will need Charlie to give me her address."- I told him.

"Okay, I will talk with him. Listen, everybody here is mad with you. And they think I'm too so let's proceeding with the play."- I agreed with him. We talked a little longer than he said he needed to go because he was locked in his room for too longer.

I walked around London for a while until it was dark, thinking what would be my next move.

* * *

**I decided to do something. I will update again once this story have around 6 reviews more. It's not much, so please review. :DD**


	15. 15 Nights

_**Hey! this chapter is short...but i hoep you all like it. Thanks for the reviews!! :DD

* * *

**__**BPOV:**_

My life in London wasn't the best one. I would go to college only to have the teacher yelling at me for turning the class into chaos, then at night Emily and I always went to a night club. My day was pretty much just this for months. It is not the kind of life I had planned for me, but at least I was "relaxing" as Emily said. However, frequently after we had drank a lot and danced I would cry in my room. That wasn't who I was, but the pain I felt for being away from Edward, Charlie, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper and Jake was too much. I just wanted to forget about it for a few hours. Emily was a junky and alcoholic, and her brother didn't know about it. She tried a few times to make me smoke but I would not put my self in this life. Drink was the maximum I would get.

That was what I thought, until a night when we went to party at a "friend's" house. The atmosphere of the apartment was the worst possible. Everyone was drunk or using drugs and I could barely breathe inside. I dragged my drunken body to the terrace where a breeze was cleaning the air. It was one of the worst days I had in that city. I guess it was PMS because there weren't enough reasons to make me try out.

"Hey, beautiful!"- A stranger approached me from behind with a cocaine cigarette.

"Hi."- I mumbled.

"You wanna try some?"- He offered releasing the smoke through his mouth. I stared at him until Emily came to find me.

"Hi, Bella!! I was looking for ya! Apparently, you have met Jason."- She said happily and took the cigarette from Jason. I bit my lip then took it from her.

After that event, the three of us walked out the apartment for a walk. It was too cold. It was pass 2:00 in the morning and the city was empty except for some tramps that looked at us like we were freaks. I guess we were because Emily was dancing around and singing, Jason would kiss her and jump around with her and I was simply singing with them. When we were passing through the central station, I heard someone yell my name. I ignored that voice that I would die to hear. I was drunk and high, how could I believe it wasn't my imagination. That's what I thought until Edward pulled me by the arm to face him.

"Bella!! What…is wrong with you?"- He yelled clearly mad with me.

"Hey! Leave her alone, freak!"- Jason screamed and punched Edward.

"STOP!"- I screamed at them. Jason was twice bigger than Edward, and I was sure he would be the one to get hurt. Emily held me in place, trying to make me calm down while Edward was being kicked by Jason. I screamed again before everything around went black.

_**EPOV:**_

I was leaving a Pub when two women and a guy walked down the street. I was a bit sleepy but after I focused my attention on the drunken group singing I recognized Bella. She could not even walk in a straight line with out tripping. The imagine of my Bella drunk and high was horrible and disgusting. My precious angel was converted to a junky that degraded her with drinks and drugs not carrying about the consequences. That wasn't my innocent and sweet Bella; this was a Bella her mother created here.

"Bella!!"- I screamed her name but she kept on walking, or rather I should say, tripping. I ran and spun her around to face me. Her red eyes went wide with my vision. Now, I was sure she used drugs. She had black shadow under her eyes.

"Bella! What…is wrong with you?"- I demanded but the guy punched me to the ground, and kept kicking me until I got unconscious.

I was woken up on the street on the other day by a blond woman. She asked if I was alright but I nodded and stood up to go to my hotel. I took a cold shower and eat before Emmet texted me with Bella's address. At lunch I drove to her house. Of course, her mother was not happy to see me.

"What are you doing here?"- She asked coldly.

"Where is Bella?"- I went straight to the point. I wasn't going to be polite with her after everything she did.

"How polite you are. She is not home."- Her eyes went from furious to worry. – "Is has not come back after last night. I have no idea where my daughter is."- She said pained.

"What do you mean she hasn't come back! It's your only daughter and you have no idea where she is!?"- I yelled. This caused Phil to come to the door and ask what was going on. She explained and introduced me to him. That's when a car parked in front of the house. Emily and Bella got out of the car and paralyzed when they saw me with a furious expression.

"What are you doing here?"- Emily asked nervous.

"I'm here to see Bella."- I said with venom on my voice.

"You shouldn't be here, Edward."- Bella said hiding her face from me.

"Bella…What they did with you last night?"- I asked. I was beyond worried with her.

"That is not of your business."- Emily said for her.

"Edward, please leave. I can't talk with you right now."- Bella said finally looking up to me behind the tears.

"Bella, I just want to help you."- I whispered.

"You should leave, Eddie-boy. She doesn't want you here!"- Emily spoke. Bella looked at her with confusion then back at me. I stared back at her with disbelief then nodded and walked back to my car. However, I did not come back to my hotel. I went to the airport so I could catch a plane to Newport. There was a holiday on the corner and my parents had a house there.

I have to confess I was mad with Bella and her attitude made me step back a little. I didn't know her anymore. Emmet was the only one I talked to in the mid It passed a few days until I met Bella again.

_**BPOV:**_

The moment Emily and I arrived at my house after we slept at Jason's house, I wanted to put my face inside a hole or jump from a cliff. Edward stared at me with disbelief after Emily told him to go away. I didn't stop him from driving away, I couldn't face him after the state he saw me last night. It was disgusting.

Later that day there was a big fight between Phil and Emily. He kicked her out of his house and my mother prohibited me to go out with her. Things were only getting worst. Edward disappeared and wasn't answering my calls. I was so frustrated that I decided to call someone from Forks. Alice told me she didn't know where Edward was and so did the rest of my friends except for Emmet. He told me Edward was in Newport and was disappointed with me. Of course, Emmet was mad with me too.

"Mom, I need to travel to Newport."- I told Renne one night. She eyed me curious.

"Why? You don't know anyone there."- She said and went her attention back to her book.

"I'm not asking permission. I'm going tomorrow."- I said and walked back to my room.

"You are not going anywhere without permission, young lady!"- She spoke with anger. I sighed and turned to face her.

"I'm already major age. I don't need your permission for nothing! Besides, the last time I did what you wanted, I never felt worst! Because you took me away from my father and the man I love! So don't try to stop me!"- I yelled and slammed the bedroom's door.

The next day I catch the first flight to Newport. Phil tried to "put some sense" in me, but I ignored every word he said. Once the plane landed I called Emmet to try to find Edward.

"Bella….I think you should give him sometime. He is really mad at you."- He said.

"Emmet! I don't care if he needs time! I'm in Newport and I will find him with your help or not!"- I mumbled trying to control my nerves.

"OK OK! Let me just find it…"- He said and told me the address. It was their beach house when they lived here.

It was a hidden house on the beach. There were no streets that lead to the house. The only way to reach it was driving through the beach. I drove miles until I saw a simple house on the end of a cliff. I parked the car on the beach and went the rest of the track by feet. Walk sometimes helps me calm down. The way was long and most of it was by the sand. The moon was already up and the only sound was my feet on the sand, the waves and the wind.

Relax Bella. Breathe in and out. You are here to win the man of your life back. You can do it, girl.

I stopped on my tracks when I saw him sat on the sand with his feet touching the water. He was looking to the ocean, with the moon light kissing his pale skin. It seemed that he was meditating because he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. My eyes gazed his chest and stopped on the white material around his middle. Since he wasn't wearing shirt, I concluded this was where the bullet that should have hit me, hurt him. My muscles tensed with the memory of him on a hospital bed, unconscious.

"Edward…"- My voice came out just a whisper, but enough for him to open his eyes and turn his head in my direction wide eyed.

"Bella…What are you doing here?"- He asked as he closed the space between us with a few steps.

"I came to find you. You are certainly mad with me. But, I'm sorry. I was being myself. All the pain of leaving you there on a bed hospital with the loneliness dragged me to that depression. I feel sick of myself for everything I did. But I can't stay away from you anymore. I love you, and only you."- I cried. He stood silent for a while and the waiting was killing me.

"Please, say something. This silence is killing me!"- I begged. His hands came slowly to my cheeks and in the same pace his lips closed the last distance, his eyes were staring at mines with intensity and love. It was excruciating to wait for his lips but when our lips finally touched…There is no way or words to describe it. Soon the kiss turned passionate and his hands went to my waist and pulled me from the ground. Mines went to his neck before he spun me around.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back after that day. I was too pissed and mad. All I wanted was to clean my mind, calm down before I went back. I can't believe you are here. How did you…"- I cut him off before another word. I didn't want to talk right now. It had been years since I last felt the way his lips were against mines.

Suddenly, he picked me up in bride style and ran to the water. This was the best night of my life. We played like kids or kissed passionate or he made me float on the water with him. Later, we decided to move our private party to his house, where we loved each other the entire night.


	16. 16 Beach and Juliet

_**BPOV:**_

__I woke up with the sound of the waves breaking on the beach. It was weird to feel lighter and happier than I have been in the last months. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand caressing my abdomen. My head turned around to see Edward sleeping. More like pretending to be asleep because he had a small smile playing on his face. I caressed his face, memorizing every line, afraid this was all a dream. His beautiful green eyes opened, and stared at me with intensity. Some how I got lost in them, as usually. If this is a dream, please don't wake me up.

"Good morning, beautiful."- His velvet voice filled my ears.

"Morning, Love."- I said and kissed him softly. I pulled away, but he didn't let his lips stay away from mine. He rolled to stay on the top of me without breaking our kiss.

"You have no idea of how much I missed you."- He whispered staring me, after the kiss.

"And you have no idea how much in pain I was a few days ago. I can live without you."- I confessed. It was impossible not to blush when you are in a bed, miles away from your home, naked and with the love of your life staring at you.

"God! I even missed your blush!"- He laughed kissing my cheeks.

"You are the strength that keeps me walking. You are hope that keeps me trusting. You are the life to my soul, you are my purpose. You are everything."- I sang in his ear a part of a song of Lifehouse.

"You calm the storms, and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall. You steal my heart, and you take my breath away. Would you take me in, take me deeper, now."- He continued the song with his splendid voice.

"I love you, you know that?"- I said smiling.

"Yes, Now I know after the thousand times you told me last night. I love you too. I'm sorry I hurt you two years ago. I don't know what I was thinking…"- I put a finger on his lips, stopping him from going on.

"When will you stop apologizing for that? The past doesn't matter now, okay? We are here together, then why think about it?"- I said and rolled us to I could stand up with the blanket around my body.

"Where do you think you are going, Young lady?"- He yelled from the bed while I went to the bathroom. I locked the door when he tried to get in.

"Bella! Open the door or I will bring it down!"- He yelled punching the door. I laughed but did not open it.

"Don't even dare to hurt yourself! You are still not completely healed, Edward!"- I yelled back washing my hair.

"I thought I showed you last night how strong I am now, Love."- He replied.

"Oh! It did not seem to be!"- I joked.

"Oh, you will see when you step out of there!"- He replied.

I finished my shower and held a towel around myself. I spotted Edward watching TV only in his boxes on the bed. I stopped at the doorframe to observe the Greek God on the bed. My Greek God. His eyes went to me and I noticed them traveling down the towel.

"What do you think you're doing, Edward?"- I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Am I not allowed to look at my girlfriend?"- He said and walked in my direction.

"You were undressing me with your eyes."- I said trying to remain serious.

"And…?"- He said with his lips inches apart, and his breath clouding up my mind.

"And…that's…unacceptable."- I mumbled but his hands on my sides were making hard to think.

"Hahaha…Well…then you will not like that."- He said with a husky voice and moving closer. Soon our lips met and the towel went to the floor.

_**EPOV:**_

__Last night when Bella found me, I never felt more happy and complete. I have missed every single detail of her; her mahogany hair, her blush, and her beautiful laugh. But what I missed more was her chocolate-brown eyes. I felt horrible when I met her again at the college, and they weren't with the natural shine they usually had. But this morning, I woke up with the most beautiful pair of eyes staring at me. Just with that glitter I missed so much.

And here I was, sitting on the sand, while my girlfriend was getting out of the ocean. I couldn't get bored of her. Her perfect tiny body was impossible not to notice. I opened my arms so she could sit between my legs and with her back to me. We were isolated from the entire world here. No freak guys to shot us, or her crazy mother and that bitch of sister-in-law, only the two of us in our own world.  
"Edward?"- She asked after a few minutes I was kissing her neck.

"Hm..?"- I mumbled.

"Will you go with me and try to convince my mother to send me back to the EUA?"- She asked. Immediately I stopped to think how.

"I have no idea of how to convince her, Bella."- I confessed.

"What? You came here to see me, and have no plan to do it?"- She asked shocked.

"Actually, I was planning of running away with you."- I whispered. She was probably thinking I was crazy.

"Really? That's…PERFECT!"- She yelled and turned around to hug me and sending us to the ground.

"Bella? Are you sure?"- I asked still shocked with her reaction. She stared down at me, laughing.

"Of course! Why?"- She asked afraid I would not want anymore.

"I…Your mother…She may be a freak but she still your mother and she loves you, Bella. Maybe we could go talk with her first."- I said trying not to sound that I giving up, because I wasn't. I was just thinking. It's was true her mother would have a heart-attack to see her only daughter running away from her.

"You are right."- She whispered and sat on the sand again.

"Bella, I'm not saying that I don't want to run away. But she is your mother and I imagined how Esme would feel if I was her only son and did this."- I said trying to stop her from feeling sorry.

"I know. Then…we will have to face her, don't we?"- She asked still not looking at me. I lift her chin so I could have a better look of her face.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. If she doesn't allow you to come back, then she will have to get used with seeing me walking out of your bedroom every day."- I assured her. Finally her eyes became more shinny and a smile crossed her face.

"You promise?"- She asked with her face closer to mine.

"I promise."- I said before attacking her lips.

"Then we better go and face her, right?"- She asked once we stopped kissing.

"Yes. The sooner we end with this, the better."- I said and pulled her to stand up with me.

Later, we packed our baggage and caught a flight to London. We decided to take one more day for ourselves before we went to talk with her mother. We went to the theater then later to a club. Early in the next day, we drove to her house. On our way, Bella insisted that we stopped at a park. She was anxious about it.

"I just need to go there, Please, baby! You will see when we get there."- She begged when we were passing through a bridge.

"Okay. It's impossible to deny anything to you when you are looking me with that face."- I said and focused again on the road.

When we arrived, she dragged me to a dark park of the park, where poor people apparently were living their lives there. The place was a chaos and it looked like a sub world. Bella did not seem to be afraid or disgusted. She was walking through the people like they didn't even exist. Not in a rude way, she was just ignoring them. Soon she stopped when a young girl with blond hair and dirty clothes yelled her name. They ran to each other and hugged.

"I thought I would never see you again. It has been days since you last came."- The girl said. She was around eight years.

"I'm sorry. Many things happened lately. Juliet, I want you to meet someone. Juliet, this is Edward, my boyfriend."- Bella said smiled at me. Juliet stared at me, then her eyes became wide and she turned to Bella and whispered something in her ear. My angel nodded and Juliet finally smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eddie. Bella told me a lot about you."- She said and extended her small hand to me. I smiled at her and took her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Juliet."- I replied.


End file.
